Como si fuera la primera vez
by Kushi920912
Summary: Tras un accidente, Bella termina en Volterra como vampiro, sin saber ni quien es. Edward la da por muerta... ¿podra encontrarla y decirle en verdad quien es? EdwardxBella. Dejo disculpas públicas por el GRAN retraso. Tengo cap a mano. Subiré pronto
1. Chapter 1: Despertar

Esta es mi primera historia de Crepúsculo, eh hice mi mejor esfuerzo...

Espero que les guste

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a la cual se le felicita por haber creado a personajes tan perfectos (como Edward y Jasper)**

* * *

_Como si fuera la primera vez_

**Capítulo 1: **_Despertar_

Abrir los ojos. Un movimiento tan fácil, y que a la vez, se vuelve tan complicado como caminar sobre una superficie resbalosa usando sólo calcetas. Es este el primer paso para visualizar lo que está a tu alrededor, y muchas veces, no sólo centrarse en lo superficial, sino que fijarse en lo verdaderamente esencial en alguien, lo cual se refleja en los ojos del otras personas.

El sentir lo que está a tu alrededor, es el segundo paso. Tal vez está muy pasado a llevar, pero es igual de importante que el primero. Es en aquel momento cuando alguien comprende lo que lo rodea y lo que es parte de uno; y es aquí donde me he dado cuenta de lo que me sucede.

Miro a mi alrededor. Me encuentro en una habitación profunda, sombría, fría, pero que a la vez, es agradable. Los muros son completamente se roca, y la única vía de entrada es una puerta de madera. No llama mucho la atención, pero algo destaca en ella, y eso es la pequeña abertura que se encuentra a sus pies. Ahí me di cuenta de que me encontraba en una antigua – pero cómoda – celda.

Al sentirme algo encerrada, me comenzó a dar algo de claustrofobia, ya que nunca había soportado mucho en lugares… Esperen. Algo no cuadra. Mi mente está completamente en blanco, como una hoja de esos cuadernos de croquis. No hay nada. Por más que intentó centrarme en lo que me ocurre, no se nada. No recuerdo nada… No sé quién soy.

Es extraño, pero me siento diferente – y eso que ni me acuerdo de cómo me sentía antes -. Lo primero que hago es acariciar mi piel, tersa, musculosa, blanca… perfecta. Inmediatamente llevo mis manos a mi cabello. Liso, completamente liso, sedoso, también perfecto. Comienzo a mirara a cada rincón de aquella oscura celda. Lo veo toco claramente, como si existiera una gran pared de vidrios, y el sol se filtrara por ella. Todo me daba vueltas.

Lograba ver las esquinas más alejadas de aquella habitación, podía sentir los olores de cada objeto muy intensamente, y me movía de forma ágil, como un venado. Me sentía rara, pero, más que todo eso, me sentía tranquila. Y algo ocurrió. Sentía como algo me apretaba la garganta, que se secaba, para luego, sentirme seca. Sedienta. Sentía como un líquido se concentraba en mi boca, mientras mi lengua lo saboreaba y acariciaba con delicadeza mis dientes. Puntiagudos. Habían cuatro que no eran dientes, sino que se habían transformado en colmillos.

Y la puerta se abrió.

Rápidamente, dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, para toparme con un par de ojos burdeos intensos. En ellos se reflejaba la maldad, la arrogancia, el deseo de sangre; pero no sentía miedo al verlos, sino, más bien sentía una gran tristeza por él. Compasión. El joven – ya que no pasaba de los 25 años – se acercó lentamente hasta mi posición y, en su rostro, mostró una gran sonrisa. Me pareció sincera, pero nada más.

-Me alegro de que por fin hayas despertado, mi querida Isabella – Isabella… ¿acaso ese era mi nombre? No era feo, pero lo encontraba demasiado largo para mi gusto.

-Preferiría que me llamaras Bella solamente, si no te molesta – y más vale que no le molestara, ya que era yo la que se sentiría incómoda si la llamasen por el nombre completo.

-Claro, se me olvidaba que a ti no te gustaba que te llamasen por tu nombre completo. Que tonto fui al olvidarlo – En ese momento recién me pude dar cuenta de cómo era. Su cabello era de un marrón oscuro, y sus facciones no eran muy cuadradas como la de los hombres, más bien, no era un hombre, sino que era un joven, un poco más bajo que yo, pero no mucho.

-Disculpa pero¿me podrías decir tu nombre? – no me sentía muy bien al preguntarle algo como eso. Él sabía perfectamente quien era – o eso aparentaba – y yo ni siquiera sabia quien era él¡ni si quiera sabía quien yo era!

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas? – Negué con la cabeza – me llamo Alec, y soy uno de los aprendices de Aro, Cayo y Marco.

-Lo siento, pero no los recuerdo, a ninguno, más bien… nada.

-Entonces Aro tenía razón – esto lo había dicho como un susurro, pero lo sentía como si lo hubiera dicho fuerte y claro – Bien, entonces tendré que llevarte frente a ellos. Sígueme.

Alec se dio media vuelta y emprendió rumbo, mientras que yo, obedientemente, lo seguí. Caminamos por un pasillo muy oscuro, el cual era apenas alumbrado por una que otra antorcha que se encontraba apoyada en las paredes, igualmente, de piedras. El pasillo se entendía por más de dos kilómetros, y estoy segura de eso, ya que nos demoramos mucho en llegar a su fin, pero no me sentía cansada. Alec paró justo frente a una puerta muy grande, que también era de madera, pero, a diferencia de la de la celda, esta era majestuosa a su lado. Me quedé un momento viéndola fijamente, mientras Alec comenzaba a abrirla.

-Sígueme.

Seguimos caminando por otro pasillo, el cual era totalmente distinto al anterior. Sus paredes estaban cubiertas por gruesos maderos de color canela, y cada dos pasos más o menos, se encontraba una antorcha que iluminaban el lugar. El piso también era de madera, pero mucho más oscura, y delante de nosotros se encontraba un gran salón. Era muy hermoso. Muchos cuadros, de diversos tamaños adornaban las desnudas paredes de madera, y una gran alfombra de color caqui cubría todo el piso. Entonces me percate de algo.

-Alec¿por qué no hay alguna ventana?

-Porque no las necesitamos mucho. No apreciamos demasiado al sol – no lo encontré demasiado lógico, pero lo dejé pasar… por el momento.

Atravesamos aquella sala y nuevamente cruzamos por una puerta. _¿Por qué no sacan todas estas puertas y unen todo? No me gusta tener tantas puertas… _

Pero, apenas traspasamos aquella puerta, nos encontramos en una habitación, también muy oscura y sin ninguna ventana. Nuevamente, la sensación de claustrofobia me invadió. El aire se sentía muy pesado, y sentía escalofríos cuando Alec me miraba. Estaba completamente incómoda.

-Isabella, Isabella. No sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas despertado al fin – No pude reconocer la voz, pero sentía que ya la había escuchado antes.

Un hombre salió de entre las sombras y se plantó frente a nosotros. Tenía los ojos del mismo color que los de Alec, y su piel era extremadamente blanca, casi traslucida. Sus cabellos eran de un negro intenso y llegaban hasta topar sus hombros. No se exactamente cual fue mi primera impresión al verlo.

-Bella – le corregí rápidamente.

-Claro, se me olvidaba.

-Disculpe pero¿Quién es usted? – otra vez, incomodidad.

-Mi nombre es Aron, y soy uno de los _legendarios _Vulturi. Al parecer mis suposiciones eran sierras, no recuerdas bien quién eres¿o me equivoco? – dio casi en el clavo.

-En realidad, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien soy… - no me gustaba sentir aquello. La nada. No saber quien eres, de donde eres, a quienes conoces, todo… Me dolía sentirlo.

-Entonces, esto demorará un poco más en aclararse – en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa amigable, pero no me convenció del todo.

-¿Usted sabe quién soy, y lo que soy? – estaba más que claro que humana no era, ya que mi cualidades no eran normales comparadas con las de un humano.

-Si, Bella querida, se quien eres y lo que eres… Un Vampiro.

Me quedé helada – más de lo que estaba – al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Cómo podría creer semejante estupidez?. Yo, un vampiro, no lo creo. Era ilógico. Los vampiros no existen, sólo son la creación de algún escritor que no tenía nada mejor que hacer en su tiempo libre que escribir fantasías. Por mi expresión, deduje que Aro sabía exactamente lo que pensaba.

-Aunque no lo creas, lo eres, al igual que nosotros – aún no me lograba convencer, así que Aro se acercó más a nosotros -. Si no nos crees¿podrías explicar el hecho de tus colmillos, al igual que la de tu baja temperatura y blanco de la piel?

Era verdad. En mi boca habían cuatro colmillos muy afilados, mi piel estaba completamente blanca y dura, además de que mi cuerpo era un 'tempano con patas', por así decirlo. En ese momento, me aterre.

-Dios… ¿por qué?...

-Te salvamos, Bella – Ahora Alec me hablo -. Habías tenido un accidente automovilístico con tu madre, y estabas agonizando. No queríamos dejarte morir, así que te llevamos lejos y…

-Me transformaron… - complete su frase. ¿Había tenido un accidente? Oh, Dios, esto era horrible.

-Debes entender que era por tu bien. No podíamos dejar que tu poder se… - Al parecer Alec calló en la cuenta de que estaba diciendo algo indebido, y Aro le miró con esas caras de psicópata.

-Lo que cuenta es que te salvamos la vida – Dijo Aro para tapar lo dicho por Alec – y que puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, pero…

-Pero…

-Me gustaría saber quien soy antes de aceptar cualquier oferta – he descubierto algo más sobre mí, me molesta no saber las cosas – si es posible.

-Tienes razón, necesitas saber quién eres – Aro se acercó a un asiento y se sentó sobre él -. Te lo explicaré. ¡Alec!, tráele un asiento para que se acomode.

Obedientemente, Alec salió de la habitación en busca de una siento, y en pocos segundos – dos, para ser exactos – llegó con una gran silla, con respaldo de cuero. Al tenerla cerca, me senté sobre ella, y Alec se sentó a mi lado – ya que era grande y alcanzaba para los dos-.

-Bien, como ya sabes tu nombre es Isabella… - asentí con la cabeza – Isabella Swan. Naciste en un pueblito en Washington llamado Forks. Estuviste viviendo ahí por un tiempo… y luego de eso, viniste a Italia con tu madre. As estado aquí por cinco años, pero, hace tres días se te ocurrió visitar nuevamente Forks, pero cuando te dirigías hacia el aeropuerto, tu madre chocó contra un camión de frente. Fue una lastima…

En realidad, no pareciera como si en verdad lo sintiera. En verdad, me dolió mucho al saber lo que me había ocurrido. Mi madre estaba muerta… y yo, me salve convirtiéndome en un vampiro. En una criatura sobrehumana y despiadada; sedienta de sangre y buscando la maldad. No quería serlo. No quería ser _esto, _una asesina en pocas palabras, que tiene una segunda oportunidad indefinida, mientras que una de las personas que más me quería, de las cuales son capaces de dar la vida por uno sin pensarlo dos veces, había muerto. Me sentía sucia.

-Bella, cariño, no te sientas mal. No fue tu culpa lo que le haya ocurrido…

-En verdad, si lo fue… - tenía razón, era a mi a quien se le había ocurrido viajar-.

-No sacas nada con culparte de esa forma – la voz de Alec sonó muy fuerte en mi cabeza -. No conseguirás nada. Debes agradecer esta segunda oportunidad, y eso lo sabes. Ella murió, y fue inevitable, pero la vida sigue… aunque sea para siempre.

Analice cada palabra que me había dicho con mucho cuidado. En sierto modo, él tenía razón. No sacaba nada con culparme. Lo que le había ocurrido era _inevitable._ Pero, por otro lado, tenía derecho a culparme aunque sea por una vez. Era una idea un tanto masoquista, pero para mí, era lo correcto, lo lógico. Y en ese momento, algo surgió nuevamente, y era esta sensación de sed. No quería pensar en lo que ello significaba, en verdad, no quería, y al parecer, nuevamente Aro lo percibió.

-Lo mejor será que te alimentes. No quiero que sufras una recaída – y una risita burlona surgió de sus labios, como si tuviera un chiste interno.

-¿Quieres que llame a Jane? – Aro se volteó a verlo directamente a la cara.

-Creo que sería lo mejor, Alec – se dirigió a mí -. Bella, la hermana de Alec te llevará de caza.

_Caza. _Eso quería decir que debía ir a conseguir mi alimento. _Sangre_.

Alec desapareció al instante en que Aro la había terminado de hablar, y entonces, apareció una chica, de más o menos la altura de Alec, con el cabello corto, y del mismo marrón que el de Alec. Sus labios eran algo carnosos, y sus ojos eran grandes, además de poseer una belleza sobrehumana.

Al entrar en la habitación, se dirigió rápidamente hasta _mi _asiento y me regaló una sonrisa. Intenté devolvérsela, pero no lo conseguí, ya que no estaba de ánimos para eso.

-Jane¿recuerdas a Bella? – La chica le contestó con un movimiento de cabeza – Bien, te voy a pedir que la lleves de caza y le explique un poco sobre nosotros.

-¿Y por qué no se lo explicas tú, Aro? – la chica me seguía mirando fijamente, como si hubiera encontrado algo llamativo en mí.

-Porque tengo un asuntito que resolver. Sabes bien a lo que me refiero – su voz era sombría. En verdad, sentía que nada bueno era lo que tenía que hacer -.

-Esta bien, ya me encargo yo. Sígueme – y salió de la habitación. Cuando me disponía a desocupar esta, Aro llamo mi atención.

-Bella, no vuelvas si no es con Jane¿está claro?

-Si – y me fuí.


	2. Chapter 2: Primer Cambio

3rill Cullen y Malfoy.Girl.Potter, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews

Este capítulo se los dedico a ustedes X3

* * *

**Capítulo dos: **Primer Cambio

_**- "No te rías, pero ¿cómo es que puedes salir durante el día? **_

_**- Un mito. **_

_**- ¿No te quema el sol? **_

_**- Un mito. **_

_**- ¿Y lo de dormir en ataúdes? **_

_**- Un mito… No puedo dormir. **_

**_-__ ¿Nada? _**

_**- Jamás. Aún no me has formulado la pregunta más importante. **_

_**- ¿Cuál? **_

_**- ¿No te preocupa mi dieta? **_

_**- Ah, esa… **_

_**- Sí, esa. ¿No quieres saber si bebo sangre? **_

_**- Bueno, Jacob dijo algo al respecto… **_

_**- ¿Qué dijo Jacob? **_

_**- Que no cazabais personas… **_

_**- No quiero ser un monstruo…"**_

Esas palabras estaban dando vuelta en mi cabeza desde que habíamos terminado de cazar con Jane. Ya habían pasado cinco años desde mi llegada a Volterra y mi nacimiento como vampiro, pero, en estos momentos, algo no andaba bien; sabía que una de las voces era la mía, pero… no lograba distinguir la otra. Era extraño, como si un trozo de mi vida estuviera tratando de salir a flote, pero no tenía mucho éxito. Parte de la conversación que escuchaba en mi mente me ayudaba a entender mejor alguno de los aspectos de los Vampiros, pero aún tenía un millar de dudas, las cuales había sido respuestas precariamente por Jane. Además, la explicación que me había dado Aro sobre mi vida aún no me convence del todo; o sea, siento que hay cosas que no calzan.

La caza me estaba produciendo cargo de conciencia. Después de las palabras de mi mente, me sentía como un verdadero monstruo. Sí, cazábamos personas. Jane me había enseñado como persuadir a una, llevarla a un callejón oscuro, y matarla, sacándole hasta la más mínima gota de sangre de sus venas. Me estaban convirtiendo – o eso pretendían – en una asesina en serie, justo lo que no me quería convertir.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, en el único lugar en donde lograba ser yo misma. Era mi santuario, lleno de penas y alegrías, el lugar que mejor me representaba y que mejor me acomodaba. Cayo me tenía estrictamente prohibido que saliera de caza sola, que paseara sola, y aun más, que viajara sola, lo que decía que no conocía casi nada Volterra, de Italia en general, del mundo; además de que no podía salir de mi habitación cuando recibían _visitas._ Me encontraba claramente sola. También eso es en parte culpa mía, ya que prefería la soledad que estar acompañada, y es más, si la compañía era insoportable.

De las pocas ventanas de mi _hogar, _mi preferida era aquella del tamaño de la pared, la que tenía un pequeño balcón, la que daba su vista hacia el bosque. Muchísimas veces había soñado despierta con aquel bosque. Me veía a mi misma, corriendo libremente, sintiendo la brisa sobre un árbol, o simplemente, bañándome en el lago que se encontraba en su interior. Era precioso, con una gran cascada en su espalda, y un agua cristalina que lograba mostrar hasta lo más lejano de la superficie. Pero tenía bien claro que nunca estaría ahí, sola, disfrutando nada más y nada menos que del momento. Estaba presa en mi propia casa.

Entonces, ocurrió de nuevo. La misma voz. Esa voz, dulce, cariñosa, llena de amor… perfecta. Esa era la mejor descripción. Era como si aquella voz borrara todo mi pesar, y me aliviara. Especial. Pero, por más que lograra saber de quién era, por más que extralimitara mi mente, seguía completamente en blanco. Mala señal.

Y unos golpes sobre la puerta me despertaron.

Alec. Últimamente, se pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, demasiado, para ser exactos, pero no importaba. Por lo menos, me caía bien. Siempre me ayudaba a despejar mi mente cuando más lo necesitaba, siempre estuvo para apoyarme en mis peores momentos, siempre está conmigo, aunque es algo solitario.

- Bella¿puedo pasar? – siempre tan caballero. No era como otros que, simplemente, abrían la puerta y pasaban sin ni siquiera saludar.

- Claro, está abierta.

Entró a mi habitación muy despacio, con mucha precaución. Era extraño, pero me encantaba el olor que desprendía.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Jane me dijo que habías estado algo _ida_ durante la caza.

- No es eso, es sólo que…

- Que…

- ¿Crees que somos unos monstruos por acabar con la vida de las personas?

- En ciertos casos. Pero, esta es nuestra vida y hay que aceptarla – se sentó a un extremo de la cama, mientras que yo me paseaba por la habitación intranquila.

- Pero¿no podemos conformarnos con otra cosa? O sea… cambiar nuestra dieta

- Hay que aceptar lo que somos. Los vampiros nacieron con una sola dieta definida. Si otros huyen de ella, es porque huyen de lo que en verdad son.

- Pero…

- Entiende Bella – me cayó rápidamente, mientras me hacía gestos para que me sentara a su lado, lo cual hice -. Somos Vampiros. Los amos de la oscuridad y de la sangre… sangre humana. Siempre tenlo presente aquí – golpeó levemente mi cabeza -. ¿es que acaso eso era lo que te preocupaba mientras cazabas? Eres muy tonta¿sabes? – me regaló una sonrisa, no dulce, si no, sincera.

- Me lo dices a diario – Le devolví la sonrisa lo mejor que pude, pero me costó un poco. No tenía ganas de sonreír, más bien, de fingir sonreír. Alec se dio cuenta de eso rápidamente, así que llevó una de sus manos a mi rostro y lo acarició lentamente.

- No te preocupes más por ello. Hay cosas más importantes que una ida de caza. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi por lo que sea.

- Alec¿me dirías algo sobre mi pasado que yo no supiera, pero que todos esconden, y que tú también sabes?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es? – quitó su mano de mi rostro, y en sus ojos se mostró la desconfianza y la rabia, o eso es lo que logré presentir.

- Sólo limítate a contestarla, por favor – lo pensó un momento, y luego contestó.

- Claro que te lo diría, tontita. Para eso están los amigos, pero, por el momento, no sé nada que te sirva de tu pasado, lo siento.

- No te preocupes. ¿Me podrías dejar sola un momento? Para que pueda pensar.

- Sabes que no nos cansamos… Pero, está bien, si necesitas algo…

- Te llamaré, no te preocupes – Alec se levanto de de mi cama, y salió de mi habitación, como una gacela corre entre los árboles.

Mentira. Lo que me había dicho era una mentira. Sabía que algo me escondía, más bien, que todos me escondían, pero, por más que preguntaban, me dejaban más desconcertada que al principio, así que, me he limitado simplemente, a estar callada y averiguar sobre mí por mis propios medios – los cuales no eran muchos -, pero algo era algo. Hacía poco tiempo que había llegado alguien de visita a Volterra. Como era de esperarse, me encerraron nuevamente en mi habitación, para que así no viera ni oyera nada. Pero, al parecer el destino me quiere en algunos momentos, ya que, este _visitante _comenzó a hablar con Marco por todo el pasillo en donde se encontraba mi habitación, y algo pude distinguir entre su calmada y, casi inaudible conversación.

Forks, accidente, poder y Cullen.

Al escuchar la última palabra, sentí mucha nostalgia, como si mi pecho de estrechara ante lo dicho por este sujeto. Y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que esta familia tuvo que ver con mi vida pasada, y mucho, ya que cada vez que trataba de acordarme de ellos, sentía un gran vacío dentro de mi frío y muerto corazón. Algo me indicaba que debía averiguar quien era ese hombre, saber si en verdad me conocía. Pero, no sería fácil. Día y noche era vigilada por los guardias del castillo, en especial por Demetri, el cuál era el más amigable de todos, lo que hacía que mi _detención _fuera lo más llevadera posible.

_¿Ahora qué harás, bella? Sabes que no te quitan los ojos de encima a cada momento. No será fácil. _Mi mente tenía razón. No sería fácil evadir a todos los vampiros que se encontraban en este lugar, y además, irme de este lugar, sin dinero, ni documentos, ni un destino al cual poder llegar.

¡Qué sensación más horrible¡Esto es una mierda¡Mi vida es una gran mierda!

Basta. Debo relajarme¿y que mejor que tomar una ducha para calmar los nervios?

Luego de haberme duchado, me coloqué un corsé negro con tirantes rojo y encaje, una falda con tul negra, y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla. Desde que era un vampiro, mi vestimenta era siempre casi la misma, negra. Me gusta vestirme de a cuerdo a lo que siento, ya sea tristeza, alegría, rabia, etc., y desde mi transformación, me sentía vacía. No lo podría explicar en estos momentos, ya que es algo complicado, que ni yo entiendo bien, pero lo que tengo claro, es que no me siento bien.

Salgo de mi habitación lentamente y me dirijo hacia una pequeña sala. Siempre me ha gustado ese lugar, y no por su ubicación, sino por el piano que ahí se encuentra. El hecho de que ahí se encuentre me gusta, ya que mis habilidades – las cuales son escasas por lo torpe que soy – se reflejan mejor en el canto. Recuerdo la primera canción que canté en este lugar. Me encontraba en el balcón, mirando perdidamente hacia el bosque. En esos momentos, no me hacía problema lo que era, es más, me gustaba los privilegios que un vampiro tenía. Cerré los ojos, mientras sentía como la frisa llegaba hasta mi rostro, y sin saber como, comencé a escuchar una dulce melodía en mi cabeza. Si pudiera llorar, creo que lo habría hecho, ya que la melodía era capaz de transportarme, llevarme lejos y disfrutar el momento; y así como si nada, comencé a cantar. La letra era muy melancólica. Cualquier persona que la escuchara pensaría que estaba tan deprimida como para suicidarme, pero no era así. De todas las canciones que he podido cantar, esa es mi favorita, pero, últimamente la he dejado de lado, ya que me han puesto a entrenar mucho más que antes, lo cual es un fastidio. Sí, tengo habilidades especiales, pero por el momento no quiero hablar de eso. No tengo el ánimo suficiente.

- Me encanta como irradias felicidad al mundo – Esa voz. Cualquier voz menos esa…

- ¿Qué quieres, Heidi?

- He sabido que algo te ha pasado en la caza¿o me equivoco?

- ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo debe echármelo en cara? – estaba perdiéndola poca paciencia que le tengo.

- Ja, ja. Sólo quería ver tu expresión. Eres tan débil… - respira Bella. Cuenta hasta 10.

- Y tu tan… ¿cómo se dice? Ah sí, idiota – que conste que me estoy controlando. La pobre se está enfadando. Mala señal. ¿Por qué la insulto si sé que es peligrosa?

- Sabes, no voy a perder el tiempo contigo – se una media vuelta para "salir dramáticamente".

- ¿Acaso soy demasiado para tu linda boquita? – y sigo.

- No es eso. Me das lastima. Tratando de vivir lo mejor posible, sabiendo que _todos_ te ocultan algo. Vives en una burbuja, la cual es demasiado para tu inútil cabeza – y salió corriendo a una velocidad que ni yo pude seguir con mis ojos.

Ella tenía razón, aunque me cueste aceptarlo. Desde mi transformación he vivido en mi propio mundo, sin querer salir de él por miedo a sufrir.

- No deberías hacerle mucho caso – Otra voz me sacó de mi mundo.

- ¿Creí que habías salido? – por fin alguien agradable.

- ¿Y dejarte con ese estado de depresión? – Alec era siempre tan bueno conmigo, se preocupaba tanto…

**-"_Bella, no voy a dejar que nada te haga daño, ni siquiera tú misma. _**

_**- No voy a dejar que te pierdas. **_

_**- ¿No tienes mareos, ni frío, ni malestar…? **_

_**- No te voy a hacer ir a casa caminando. Tomaremos tu coche y lo dejaremos aquí para ti…"**_

Esa voz, otra vez estaba en mi cabeza, pero esta vez, mucho más clara, más fuerte, más dulce.

- ¿Bella¿Estás bien? – una mano se estaba moviendo de un lado a otro muy cerca de mi rostro.

- Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Me acompañarías a pasear? Necesito despejarme un poco – lo pensó por un momento, para luego responder.

- Claro – Tomó de mi mano y nos adentramos en los oscuros pasillos.

_**Continuara...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Olor

**Quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews este ultimo tiempo

* * *

**

**Capítulo tres:** Olor

Han pasado ya dos días desde mi ida de caza, la cual fue un gran fracaso, no, fue un _fiasco. _Alec se había esmerado un poco para poder hacerme sentir mejor, pero, aún no había conseguía tener mucho éxito. Seguía reclusa en el _castillo. _Había conversado con Cayo por este asunto, pero la respuesta era siempre la misma. No podía salir. Y además, las voces seguían rondando en mi mente. Siempre que hacía algo, o que planeaba algo, una voz surgía de mi cabeza. Siempre dulce y compasiva. Atenta y melodiosa. Siempre preocupada de mi…

Me encontraba, como siempre, el mi balcón preferido. No había problema en que estuviera ahí, ya que el día estaba tan oscuro como si fuera de noche, así que no debía preocuparme de los rayos del sol – como era de costumbre-. Las calles estaban atestadas de personas. Era época de fiestas. Era el Día en que veneraban a San Marcos por haber expulsado a todos los vampiros de la ciudad. Estúpido. Marcos nunca había hecho aquello, en realidad sólo los había refugiado dentro del castillo y les prohibió la salida de este. Había comenzado a reírme sola de sólo recordar el día en que me lo contaron.

Poco a poco, las nubes comenzaron a huir del sol, dejando al descubierto un pequeño rayo de luz. No me preocupé de él en el principio, ya que era diminuto, pero este se dirigió hasta mí, específicamente hasta mi muñeca izquierda. Y ahí lo vi. Era mi brazalete de plata. Siempre lo había tenido, desde mi transformación, esto era lo único que me pertenecía realmente. En él había un trozo de madera tallado, y a su lado opuesto, se encontraba un corazón de cristal. Era mi mayor tesoro. Un cristal. Nunca supe el significado de él, y aún no conozco su historia, pero, es lo más preciado que tengo en estos momentos.

- Es peligroso que te expongas de esa manera.

- Lo sé, pero aún está nublado – Era Demetri. Mi fiel acompañante. No era exactamente mi mejor amigo, pero era agradable su compañía. Se encontraba a mi lado, contemplando el paisaje.

- Lo se, pero Aro mandó que te fueras a tu habitación.

- ¿Recibirá visitas nuevamente? Que fastidio – me apoyé en la baranda, esta vez mirando hacia el interior - ¿Porqué no dejan que el mundo me conozca, aunque sean sólo los vampiros? No me gusta estar así de prisionera.

- Tienen… sus razones. Y ahora, será mejor cumplir lo que demandan – Se despegó de la baranda, y se dirigió hasta el castillo – tienes dos minutos – y siguió su camino.

Lentamente me separé de la baranda, pero antes de partir, eché un último vistazo a mi cristal.

Ya en mi habitación, me recosté sobre mi cama y miré hacia el techo. No me gustaba esta situación. Era desesperante. No era justo lo que me obligaban a hacer. Quería salir, ver el mundo, hasta quería conocer a aquellos vampiros que venían de visita. En estos casi cinco años que llevo en este lugar, no conozco casi nada. Siempre he visto al pueblo desde las penumbras de la noche, cuando todas las tiendas estaban serradas, y la mayoría de las personas se encontraban refugiadas en el interior de sus hogares.

Ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que me había ido del balcón, y estaba completamente aburrida. Tenía una pequeña colección de libros en mi habitación, de los cuales Romeo y Julieta, y Cumbres Borrascosas eran mis preferidos. Pero, no tenía animo suficiente como para tomar un libro, abrirlo, y comenzar a leer. Así que opte por lo más sencillo y lo que más me gustaba. Cantar. Una dulce melodía en piano comenzó a sonar en mi mente, llenando todo el lugar, y así, sin siquiera planearlo, comencé a completar la melodía con mi voz.

Esa era mi canción preferida. Disfrutaba aquella canción como un niño disfruta de se caramelo.

_**- "¿Te gusta?**_

_**- ¿Tú has escrito esto?**_

_**- Es la favorita de Esme. ¿Qué ocurre?**_

_**- Me siento extremadamente insignificante.**_

_**- Tú inspiraste esta… "**_

Nuevamente, aquella voz ocupó parte de mi mente, llegando a un punto en donde tuve que detener la canción. Trataba de decirme algo, de despertar algo que estaba dormido en mi interior, y no sabía lo que era.

- Trata de entenderlo, Carlisle. No podemos dejar que hagan lo que se les antoje – La voz de Aro era inconfundible. Conversaba con alguien, más bien, con muchas personas mientras pasaban cerca de mi dormitorio. Si no me equivocaba, eran siete los desconocidos, ya que había una gran variación con los olores. Todos eran tan únicos, tan dulces, tan…

… Alguien se detuvo muy cerca de mi habitación. Su olor era fascinante. Dulce, pero no empalagoso. Armonioso, y discreto. Encantador era la mejor definición. Sentí una gran nostalgia al sentirlo. Lo conocía perfectamente, pero en estos momentos no era consciente de ello. Disfruté cada segundo en el cual, su olor llenaba mi mente, y mi ser.

Los demás desconocidos – o para mí -, también se detuvieron frente a mi habitación, pero no los tomé mucho en cuenta.

- ¿Qué sucede¿No venían a conversar con nosotros, o sólo querían inspeccionar el lugar? – Aro hablaba nuevamente. Lograba sentir un poco de miedo en su voz, pero no estaba segura, ni si quiera me importaba, lo que quería era seguir oliendo aquel embriagador olor – Este no es el mejor lugar para hablar. Cayo y Marco nos esperan – y así dio sutilmente punto final al asunto.

Lentamente, las personas comenzaron a avanzar con dirección a la estancia principal. Aquel olor se fue alejando poco a poco, con más lentitud que los demás. Quería gritar, salir corriendo, conseguir aquella fragancia, pero, sabía que sería mi fin si lo hacía, y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme por algo que no conocía bien. Era una cobarde. Y así, sin decir ni hacer nada que me complique la existencia, me tumbé en la cama y seguí mirando con dirección al techo.

Ya habían pasado varias horas, así que imaginé que el atardecer se haría presente en poco tiempo. Las visitas ya se habían marchado hace mucho, pero no quería salir de mi recamara, sólo quería pensar. ¿De quién era aquel olor¿Por qué lo conocía tanto¿Es que acaso aquella persona había sido muy importante en mi vida pasada? Todo era tan complicado en aquel momento. Mi cabeza estaba amenazando con explotar, y eso no sería bueno, nada bueno. Por lo cual he decidido, escaparme un momento de este apestoso y odioso lugar, y disfrutar de lo poco que queda del _festival_.

Necesitaba pasar desapercibido, así que deje esa estúpida capa dentro del armario, y me vestí lo más normal posible – o para mí -, por lo cual me coloqué una falda corta con tul, unas pantis con liga, y un corsé. Era la viva imagen de la maldad, el sufrimiento, y lo raro. Arreglé mi cabello en una coleta alta, y con mucho cuidado, me dirigí hasta la salida trasera – subterránea, para ser exactos -, pero hubo un pequeño detalle que pasé de largo. Demetri y Félix cuidaban la salida. _Maldita sea._

- Será mejor que des media vuelta y regreses, Bella. Aro no anda de muy buen humor – Félix se encontraba apoyado en uno de los muros. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar, pero no sabia el cual.

- Lo siento Félix, pero necesito salir.

- Bella, Aún no te han autorizado para que salgas en pleno día del castillo, y mucho menos sola. Por favor, se racional y vete de aquí – Ahora era Demetri el que me hablaba. Se encontraba a dos pasos de mí, y me miraba de forma amenazadora.

- Me iré de aquí, tenlo por seguro, pero me entorpeces el camino, así que, córrete – Así se debe hablar con estos tipos. Directamente – No tengo muchas ganas de seguir en este apestoso lugar.

- No Bella, no puedes salir sola – y seguía insistiendo.

- Entonces, acompáñame. Solo será por una hora, o tal vez menos – Quería salir sola, pero no me quedaba otra opción que pedirle su compañía, o no me dejarían salir nunca.

- No puedo hacer eso. Mi trabajo es cuidar este lugar para que personas como Tú no se escapen. Entiéndelo.

-Está bien. Me iré. Pero ten claro no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Ya encontrare una forma de salir – _o eso esperaba. _Me di media vuelta, pero cuando me disponía a salir, Félix tomó de mi brazo.

- Chantajista. Demetri, acompáñala – guau. No esperaba esa reacción-.

- ¿Qué? Sabes que no puede salir, y mucho menos con ellos… - se calló.

- Lo sé, pero si no sale contigo, buscará como escaparse sola, y tal vez no vuelta. Y eso es malo. Recuerda la conversación.

- Está bien – Félix soltó mi brazo y Demetri lo tomó – apresúrate. Mientras más pronto regresemos, mejor – Que fácil había sido.

Salí lentamente del _pasadizo secreto_, y esperé a que apareciera Demetri. Al parecer, Félix le estaba diciendo algo, pero no pude entender mucho, ya que estaba muy emocionada por salir de ahí.

Como había supuesto, era la hora del crepúsculo, la hora en que no es, ni de día, ni de noche. Por las calles aún circulaban muchas personas, en su mayoría, parejas tomadas de las manos o besándose en cada esquina. Y sentí envidia. Siempre me habría gustado estar de esa forma con alguien que me quiera, pero sería muy difícil encontrarlo, y mucho menos si casi no salía del castillo.

Demetri tomó una de mis manos y comenzamos a recorrer. Todo estaba muy bien decorado de rojo, y hacía poco que se había montado un escenario en frente de la pileta. Mucha gente se había detenido a mirarnos, ya que destacábamos mucho por nuestros atuendos, pero eso no me molestaba.

Seguimos caminando hasta que nos topamos con una tienda de regalos. Era algo pequeña, y sus vitrinas tenían una mezcla de colores rosados y morados, y encima de ellas, había un pequeño león de peluche. Era de un color entre el chocolate y el naranjo, y sus ojos eran de un intenso dorado. Pero algo me llamaba la atención de él. No era como un peluche normal, los cuales siempre están felices. Este era distinto, no era feliz, al contrario, estaba triste. Me había conmovido mucho. En verdad era adorable.

- ¿Me lo puedes comprar? – dije mientras me apoyaba en el cristal que me separaba de aquel hermoso peluche – por favor.

- ¿Para que lo quieres? Nunca te han gustado este tipo de cosas.

- Ya lo se pero… sólo lo quiero.

- Entonces cómpratelo.

- No tengo dinero¿por qué crees que te lo pedí? – de repente, las personas eran tan especiales…

- Creo que tengo algo de dinero. Ven, entra – Demetri tomó una de mis manos y me empujó dentro de la tienda. Adentro se parecía a uno de esos castillos de los cuentos de hadas. Todo parecía mágico. En verdad, era precioso.

Demetri fue directamente hasta el mostrador, donde se encontraba una señora bajita, y con cara de amargada, pero de ojos tiernos.

- Nos gustaría llevar aquel león de la vitrina – la señora dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y fue directamente a un estante, donde se encontraban varios leones iguales, o casi iguales.

- Disculpe, pero me gustaría el león de la vitrina, no un león del estante – la señora me miró por un momento, y luego hablo.

- ¿En qué se diferencian estos leones con el de la vitrina? Todos son idénticos – la señora estaba algo desconcertada con lo que le había dicho, pero no me importaba.

- Mentira. El de la vitrina está triste, como si hubiera perdido algo valioso, mientras que aquellos – alcé una mano y señalé el estante – tienen una expresión más feliz en los ojos.

La señora se quedó pensativa un momento, lanzó un suspiro y se dirigió hacia la vitrina para poder tomar el león. Lo llevó al mostrador, le quitó en precio y lo colocó dentro de una bolsa de plástico. Demetri dejo un billete en el mostrador, tomó la bolsa, y se dirigió a la salida.

- Muchas gracias – alcancé a decir, mientras tomaba el mismo camino que mi acompañante.

- Espero que dejes de molestar, y podamos volver al castillo – me entregó la bola cuidadosamente, y caminamos por la plaza.

- Aún es muy pronto. Y mira, parece que va a haber un acto en pocos minutos – había mirado con dirección al escenario, donde se encontraba un gran piano de cola color negro, y un hombre se acercaba al micrófono para poder comenzar con el acto.

- Nos vamos, ya está dicho – tomó mi brazo bruscamente y comenzó a arrastrarme hasta el castillo.

- No voy a volver – retiré rápidamente mi brazo de su fuerte mano -. No quiero regresar a un lugar donde nadie me dice nada.

- ¿Cómo que nadie te dice nada¿Es que estás con falta de atención?

- No me refiero a eso, es sólo que… ¿por qué tengo que darte explicaciones? Tu no eres nadie – cuando me dispuse a dirigirme hacia la pileta, él me toma por la cintura y me apega a su cuerpo – Sueltame.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – era demasiado fuerte como para que yo puediera soltarme. _Maldición_ -.

- No quiero que seas golpeado frente a tantos testigos humanos, así que será mejor que me sueltes.

- No lo hare – su rostro estaba casi rozando el mío cuando, aquel olor volvió a aparecer, esta vez más cerca, más potente, más dulce.

Traté de dar vuelta el rostro para saber de quien se trataba pero, los labios de Demetri estaban presionando los míos con tanta fuerza que no pude ver a quien pertenecía aquel aroma.

_**Continuara...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Decisión

**Quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que me han posteado. En verdad, es muy importante para mi saber que les gusta esta invención de mi mente aburrida TT.TT**

** Disculpen mi retraso, pero, gracias a mis vacaciones, me he ausentado de un lugar con internet, más bien, de tecnología en general, pero aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo. Disfrutenlo!!!!!! X3

* * *

**

**Capitulo cuatro**: Decisión

No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero podía enlazarlo todo con palabras simples: Olor, lejano, Demetri y beso. Cuatro palabras que daban vuelta en mi cabeza, y con las cuales, lograba formar una horrible frase: El olor se aleja mientras Demetri te besa. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo mientras esto ocurría? Nada. Estaba dejando que lo que más deseaba en este momento – aparte de irme muy lejos y saber de una vez por todas quien soy – se alejara, mientras que mi "casi amigo" me estaba besando frente a toda las personas de la plaza, incluyendo al chico "casi-conocido".

Debía hacer algo de inmediato, pero algo me detenía. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero no podía dejar aquel beso. En ese momento, estaba unida a él, como cuando se pegan dos hojas de papel con pegamento. Tal vez no era el mejor ejemplo, pero eso era lo que más se me asemejaba.

Sin darme cuenta, mis brazos se encontraban rodeando el cuello de Demetri. ¡Lo estaba disfrutando! "Vamos Bella… Reacciona. Debes caer en la realidad. Él no es tu amigo tuyo. ¡Ni si quiera es de tu tipo! Debes apartarte de él"

Haciéndole caso a mi mente, solté mis brazos de su cuello lentamente y lo aparté de mí en forma brusca.

- ¿Por qué hiciste ESO?

- ¿Acaso no te gustó? – me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo a su cuerpo-.

- Ni un poco – tomé sus brazos y los aparté de mi cuerpo.

Di media vuelta, dispuesta a irme, ya que me había retrasado mucho con Demetri, y el olor de aquel "chico-vampiro" se había alejado demasiado, pero aún era capaz de sentirlo. Necesitaba encontrarlo, hablar con él, saber si él me conocía de antes. DEBÍA encontrarlo. Pero la mano de Demetri me detuvo. Tomó de mi brazo y me dio la vuelta, para así quedar nuevamente a centímetros de él.

- Eres una mentirosa.

- Y tú das asco – solté mi brazo, pero me atrapó nuevamente.

- No es bueno que me hagas enojar – Comenzó a caminar con dirección al castillo, y yo le seguí, ya que no me lograba soltar.

- ¡No quiero volver! – No quería volver. Esta podría ser mi única oportunidad para poder encontrar al "chico-vampiro", y no podía desperdiciarla. Si Demetri me llevaba al castillo, lo más probable era que Aro o Cayo no me quitaran los ojos de encima en unos cien años por lo menos - ¡Demetri suéltame!

- No.

- Por favor.

- ¿Por qué debería¿Qué ganaría con eso? – se detuvo -.

- Nada – dije con resignación –. Por favor, hazlo por mí.

- Me gustaría que las cosas fueran distintas en lo que concierne tu situación. Pero, hay que aceptar lo que nos dice la vida, sin "chistear"- Soltó mi mano y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos – No soy nadie para decir que es y que no es mejor para ti. Es tu vida y no la mía. Aunque estés en deuda con Aro por haberte salvado y concederte una segunda oportunidad. Lo mínimo que deberías hacer es obedecer lo que ellos dicen – En su mirada no había rabia, como en otras ocasiones, sino que reflejaban tristeza –Por favor, entiende eso de una vez y acompáñame al castillo.

Demetri tenía razón en sus palabras. Debía agradecerle a Aro por lo que había hecho por mí. El sólo hecho de darme una segunda oportunidad ya era mucho, ya que los Vulturi nunca las daban por preserbar su reputación. Fueron muy compasivos conmigo esa vez, cuando me fugué.

Ya habían pasado más de dos años desde aquel incidente. En esa época, mi mente estaba hecha un lío. Mi falta de memoria me había provocado mucha confusión entre l que era en ese momento, lo que talvez fui y lo que habría logrado ser. Y, en un momento de desesperación, falsifiqué algunos documento – como el pasaporte y el carné de identidad, entre otros -, huí de Volterra y viajé a EE.UU. Algo en mi interior me decía que, si viajaba a ese país, muchas de mis dudas serían resueltas. Pero, la guardia de los Vulturi fue mucho más rápida que yo, y me pescaron en el aeropuerto, cuando estaba a dos pasos de abordar una vión que habría cambiado mi vida.

Después de ese día, casi no he investigado mi procedencia, ya que, se han presentado algunos inconvenientes. Uno de ellos es el miedo. Un horrible miedo a que Aro o Cayo se enteren de mis intenciones de "no creer lo que me han dicho sobre mi procedencia", lo cual era cierto. No lograba meter en mi cabeza eso de que había vivido en Volterra cinco años antes de mi transformación, y lo de mi accidente con mi madre. Sabía que algo no encajaba, pero no podía hacer mucho.

Lo otro que impedía mi investigación era mi falta de recursos y material para revisar. Aunque tenía algo de dinero, mi retención en el castillo retrasaba, más bien, impedía mi travesía.

-Demetri, escúchame. Entiendo exactamente lo que acabas de decir pero, no puedo volver al castillo en estos momentos ya que… debo hacer algo importante.

-¿Y se puede que es "eso" tan importante como para retrasar tu regreso? – había cruzado sus brazos en su pecho, y su mirada carmesí se había tornado lúgubre.

-No… te lo puedo decir – Bajé la mirada y traté de hablar lo más claro posible, ya que una oleada de tristeza se había apoderado de mi – Confía en mí, por favor.

-Sabes que no puedo dejarte sola.

-Y tú sabes que no me podrás acompañar. Ya no hagas esto más difícil y, vuelve al castillo, y diles que me he escapado. Así no te castigarán tanto…

-Aro me descubrirá, y lo sabes – Mierda. Se me olvidaba Aro y su estúpido poder de leer más allá de las mentes – Bien, creo que valdrá la pena correr tal riesgo… mientras sea lo que tú quieres.

-Muchas gracias, Demetri – di media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharme, cuando siento como una de las manos de Demetri me sujetaba, otra vez.

-Dime una cosa antes – volví mi rostro para ver una expresión de "pena" en los ojos de Demetri" -.

-Lo que quieras – dibujé una cálida sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿En verdad no te gustó mi beso?

-…

-¿Bella?

-…

-Vamos…, mi pregunta no es tan terrible.

-…

-Esto no es gracioso.

-Es… ¿es necesario responder eso? – O Dios mío¿Qué te hice para merecer esto? -.

-Sí. Para mí es importante – Su mirada se estaba llenando de tristeza -.

No me queda de otra…

-Si –estoy segura que me arrepentiré luego de esto… -.

-¿Si que?

-Que… si me...

Hace poco, más bien, en ese instante, me he dado cuenta que algunas veces Dios es tu aliado – aunque nunca llegue a conocerle por mi falta de alma –, pero sólo a veces.

En el transcurso de mi "vida inmortal", siempre he creído que, para nosotros, no existe un Cielo. Un Paraíso aguardando nuestra llegada. El sólo hecho de tomar sangre humana para satisfacer nuestra sed, el arrebatar vidas por nuestros propios medios para nuestra supervivencia, nos convierte en pecadores, y en grado sumo. Además de creer que, en el momento de nuestra transformación cuando la Ponzoña invade completamente tu cuerpo, se realiza como una especie de "pacto", en donde se entrega el alma, a cambio de esta vida inmortal. Tal vez esté completamente equivocada con mi pensamiento, que tal vez si existe un Cielo para nosotros, los No Muertos, en donde llegan los buenos, los que no se comportan como monstruos, y es justo ahí donde yo no he de llegar…

-Ya es muy tarde. Aro está buscándolos… - Alec, que gracias a Dios interrumpió mi charla con Demetri en el momento más indicado, apareció detrás de él – …En especial a ti, Bella.

-¡Alec! No te olí venir – dibujé una sonrisa, aunque no muy convincente -.

-Bien Bella. Si no estás muy ocupada…. Te llevaré personalmente al castillo – Alec tomó una de mis mano y comenzó a arrastrarme con dirección al castillo. Su voz era algo… ¿seductora?, y su mirada estaba algo confusa y feliz a la vez -.

Estaba claro que había visto lo ocurrido con Demetri – lo del beso y todo eso -, y que en estos momentos hacía lo posible para ignorarlo, y tratar él de seducirme.

-Ah, esto… Alec… - Mejor dicho, Dios no está para nada de mi lado.

La mano de Alec me apretaba demasiado fuerte, aunque yo no sintiera dolor alguno. El olor del sujeto extraño se había detenido, no muy cerca, pero se había detenido. Estaba completamente segura de que, si aquel "personaje" me conocía, estaría en un lugar donde podría ver todos mis movimientos, incluyendo mi forcejeo hacia Alec, los cuales no tenían efecto alguno. Entonces, mi otro brazo fue jalado con dirección contraria por la cual me dirigía – mejor dicho, me llevaban -.

-Si no te importa, Bella tiene algo que hacer en estos momentos más importante que volver a darle explicaciones a Aro - Demetri se notaba algo irritado con el comportamiento de Alec.

-No encuentro algo más importante que calmar la furia de los Vulturi, Demetri – Alec estaba que echaba chispas. Su mano me había dejado el brazo, el cual se encontraba algo tibio por el contacto que Alec había hecho -.

-Pues, al parecer si los hay, Alec – La mano de Demetri también me había dejado - ¿No es asi, Bella?

- Eh, pues yo… - Esto era malo. Estaba casi "entre la espada y la pared" -.

-Aunque eso fuera cierto, y lo dudo, su regreso debe ser de inmediato – Alec volvió a tomar mi brazo, y Demetri, nuevamente, me jaló -.

-¿No crees que lo más educado en estos momentos sería preguntarle a Bella lo que quiere hacer? Por lo que yo sé, ella no te pertenece, así que puede hacer lo que quiera – Demetri me soltó -.

-En parte tienes razón – la voz de Alec estaba tranquila, pero sonaba amenazadora -. Bella no es de mi pertenencia, pero no hay tiempo como para preguntarle lo que quiere y lo que no quiere hacer. Sabes perfectamente que es lo que le puede ocurrir si no vuelve.

Y nuevamente, Alec me jalo, pero esta vez fue con tanta fuerza, que mi león de peluche cayó al suelo, y Demetri lo piso. "Cálmate Bella. Respira hondo. No ha pasado nada, simplemente ¡Te están jalando contra tú voluntad hacia un lugar donde NO quieres llegar, y además, te están estropeando tu PRECIOSO peluche!"

Estaba tan furiosa en aquellos momentos que, solté mi brazo de las garras de Alec y recogí mi peluche, casi logrando hacer caer a Demetri.

-¡Escuchen los dos de una buena vez! – Ahora era yo la que echaba chispas -. En estos momentos no volveré al castillo aunque me paguen una fortuna. Mi decisión es esa, y no voy a cambiarla. Además de que ¡No soy un juguete como para que estén jalando de un lado a otro!

Toda la gente que se encontraba a nuestros alrededores que había detenido para escuchar como gritaba e insultaba a mis dos acompañantes, antes amigos, y ahora, conocidos lejanos. Por otro lado, Alec y Demetri me veían perplejos. Nunca, desde que tengo memoria – o sea, los pasados cinco años -, les había gritado de esa forma, es más, nunca me había enojado con ellos. No me sentía culpable por haberles gritado, ya que se lo merecían, pero, lo que no me gustó fue que, demasiadas personas nos miraban extrañados, inquietos, disgustados, y hasta burlones. La vergüenza se estaba apoderando de mi de tal forma que, si pudiera, me habría puesto completamente roja, como un hermoso tomate.

-Eh, lo mejor será que… que me vaya de una vez – me acomodé un poco el cabello, alisé un poco la falda negra, abracé fuertemente al peluche, y me fui.

Cuando llevaba tres metros caminados, ya no lograba sentir, ni el olor de Demetri, ni el de Alec, pero, como aún no me confiaba mucho de mi olfato, di media vuelta para asegurarme. Y como lo había pensado, ninguno de los dos se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Me había quitado un gran peso de encima, pero algo no andaba bien. Mi garganta estaba completamente seca, mis colmillos se habían alargado un poco, y la ponzoña se concentraba en mi boca. Sentía sed. El estar demasiado tiempo entre tantos humanos, el experimentar tanto olores, distintos, pero a la vez, deliciosos, me estaban desorientando. No debía respirar, pero si no lo hacía, perdería el rastro de aquel chico. Otra opción que tenía era el irme de aquí, al bosque. Apartarme de todo esto, pero mis músculos no respondían. Necesitaba casar en aquel instante, o haría una locura, en donde todos estos humanos estarían presentes.

El olor de este chico se había acercado un poco, hasta llegar a ser más fácil percibirlo, además de que habían otros tres olores conocidos cerca de él. Lo más probable era que fueran sus acompañantes, pero en estos momentos, el olor de los humanos se había apoderado de mi cuerpo, de mí ser interno, logrando pasar a segunda de mis prioridades el chico desconocido.

**Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5: Rescate

**Capítulo cinco**: Rescate

"_Contrólate…_

_Vamos… se que podrás resistirte…_

_Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces…_

_Por favor… Resiste…"_

Simples palabras de consuelo que me ayudaron en ese instante a sobreponerme. A decirme a mi misma "¿Quieres ser un monstruo o no?". Pero, al final, descubrí que soy débil. Aún no soy capaz de controlar mis instintos por completo. Tal vez es algo que trato de ignorar, más bien, de contradecir, pero, la realidad es una, y aunque me duela admitirlo, soy débil. Cinco años son muy pocos, como para exponer a tantas personas a lo que soy, o lo que puedo llegar a ser si estoy demasiado tiempo con ellas.

El olor de estos humanos, sus esencias, se podrían comparar con el canto de los Ángeles, porque, cuando llega el momento indicado, lo único que hacen es llamarte, buscan tu punto más débil, lo explotan, lo manejan, lo controlan, hasta que te dejan completamente a su merced, y en ese instante, decaes ante los manjares que son capaces de concederte, lo que conlleva a…

Hacer locuras.

Eso es exactamente lo que voy a acabar haciendo si no dejo de respirar en este mismo instante. No es que necesite respirar; es sólo que, es incómodo dejar de hacerlo. Tienes esa sensación que algo te falta, y poco a poco, se vuelve insoportable.

Esto es demasiado complicado. Si dejo de respirar, todos los humanos de Volterra seguirán sin sospechar que hace siglos viven rodeados de vampiros, y tal vez, no me coma a nadie en un callejón oscuro. Fácil pero, si dejo de respirar, el rastro de aquel chico misterioso y sus acompañantes se mezclará con el olor del habiente, y será muchísimo más difícil encontrarlos.

_¡Mierda!_

Como pude, me dirigí hasta un callejón que se encontraba a un par de metros míos. Me fue un gran reto, ya que, a cada segundo que pasaba, la sed iba en aumento, y la ponzoña se agolpaba cada vez más en mi boca, Así que, para no dejar de respirar, llevé una de mis manos hasta mi rostro, para tapar mi boca y mi nariz, mientras que en la otra, sujetaba mi hermoso peluche, el cual estaba siendo rasgado por la fuerza que empleaba sobre él.

Me apoyé contra un gran muro de roca. Estoy segura que nadie de afuera se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia, ya que todo estaba oscuro. Muy oscuro.

- Hola muñeca – Dios. Un hombre, de no más de 28 años, se encontraba detrás de mí, hablándome seductoramente -. ¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este? Es malo que las hermosuras vaguen solas en las noches…

- Lo que haga en este lugar no es tu problema – Me alejé un poco de él, con la intención de apartar su aroma de mi rostro, pero era inútil. Ya había perdido en este combate en contra mi naturaleza, y haría lo que fuera para apartarlo de los demás y dejarmelo a mí -. Pensándolo bien… ¿te gustaría tomar algo conmigo? Me urge una cerveza bien fría.

Este chico, sin dudarlo, me agarró de mi brazo y me condujo hacia un bar que se encontraba en la esquina del frente. _"Contente Bella. Por ultimo, espera a que desalojen todos el bar. Así no habrán muchos testigos… ¿En qué estoy pensando? No debería estar haciendo esto. Todo lo contrario. Debería estar buscando al 'chico-misterioso-vampiro-de buen aroma' Te estas comportando como todo un monstruo. Aunque hay que admitir que este chico tiene un aroma muy apetitoso…" _

Cuando llegamos a estar en frente a la entrada del bar, el chico – el cual no me interesa saber su nombre – abrió la puerta, y me dejo el espacio libre para que pasara primero. El lugar estaba muy oscuro. Apenas se podían distinguir a las personas que se encontraban bebiendo, y el excesivo humo a cigarrillos, de no ser por una que otra ampolleta que se encontraban frente al escenario – aunque ustedes no lo crean, había un pequeño escenario -. Lo más probable era que lo utilizaran las stripper, ya que, en un extremo del escenario – más bien, muy cerca del público – se encontraba un tubo.

El chico me condujo hasta una mesa que se encontraba al centro, pero, no quería ser descubierta, por lo que lo llevé hasta una mesa en una esquina demasiado apartada. "_Perfecta"_. Mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas, el chico fue hasta la barra y pidió dos cervezas. Cuando llegó, me entregó una y me comenzó a mirar de la forma más seductora posible, a lo cual, yo le respondí de la misma forma. Debía admitir que era muy guapo. Su cabello era negro y despeinado, los ojos eran de un hermoso verde, y su tez era blanca. Todo contrastaba de una forma muy inusual, y a la vez, atrayente.

- Me gustaría saber tu nombre – pregunta innecesaria e idiota por parte de él -.

- ¿Importa mucho? - en su rostro se veía el desconcierto – Quiero decir, para que saberlo si mañana seré otra más insignificante en tu lista de "chicas con las que me he acostado en este mes"… Sin ofender.

Para mi sorpresa, el chico comenzó a reír de forma estrepitosa.

- Me sorprende que alguien como tú supiera de este tipo de cosas – tomó un trago de su cerveza -.

- ¿A qué te refieres a "una chica como tú"?

- Pues, no te pareces al tipo de chicas que le gusta beber y acostarse con el primer alma que encuentren en el camino – echo otra carcajada y apoyó su rostro contra sus brazos -. Más bien, pareces el tipo de chica inocente, ya que no muestras una gran amenaza, además de que por tu atuendo, pareciera que eres una chica que sufre mucho.

Me estremecí un poco cuando oí la palabra _Amenaza_. Eso exactamente eso lo que yo era, pero él creía todo lo contrario de mí, y como no pensarlo, si era exactamente eso lo que parecía. Una pobre niñita ingenua.

- Pues, hay algo en tus palabras que acertaron completamente. No soy exactamente una chica feliz. Pero bueno, el mundo no es de color de rosa – por primera vez, tomé un sorbo de cerveza y le sonreí -.

- Eres bien optimista… ¿Qué tal si hacemos otras cosas en vez de sólo conversar? – y así, la conversación tomó otro rumbo.

No alcancé a alegarle, ya que sus labios presionaban los míos. No podía negarlo, su sabor era bueno, hasta se podría decir que me gustaba más que el beso que me había dado Demetri hace… ¿una hora?.

Traté de corresponderle lo mejor posible, siempre tentando al destino y controlándome lo mejor posible para no matarlo, aunque me costaba demasiado. No pareciera que lo besara, más bien, era como si lo atacara, como si me estuviera comiendo. Cuando nos separamos – sólo un par de centímetros -, él apoyó su frente contra la mía y nos miramos.

- Eso es quedarse corto… - fue lo único que logró decir -.

"_**- Eso es quedarse corto.**_

_**- ¿Debería…?**_

_**-**__** No. Es soportable. Aguarda un momento, por favor... ¡Listo!**_

_**- ¿Soportable? **_

_**- Soy más fuerte de lo que parece. Bueno es saberlo.**_

_**- Debería poder decir lo mismo. Lo siento…"**_

Me sentí algo mareada al escuchar esas voces nuevamente en mi cabeza… Esto era completamente distinto a la última vez que las escuché, ya que, esta vez, lograba distinguir el rostro de un chico. No se veía muy claro pero, veía lo suficiente como para decir que era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida. Sus cabellos eran rebeldes y cobrizos, mientras que su rostro era muy blanco. También se lograban distinguir un par de ojeras en sus ojos, lo cual revelaba que, era un vampiro.

Me aparté del chico y coloqué una de mis manos en mi frente. No me sentía bien. Era como si todo me diera vueltas en mi cabeza.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, No te preocupes, sólo… concédeme un momento. Creo que estoy algo mareada.

Esto era malo. Mi sed seguía en aumento, mientras que mi cabeza comenzaba a mostrar cada vez más imágenes de este chico. "_Me estoy volviendo loca"._ Me levanté del asiento y me dirigí hacia la puerta, dispuesta a alejarme de todo, y de todos. Pero, algo no salió como esperaba. Este chico me tomó del brazo y me ayudó a salir. Era un buen chico después de todo, pero mi sed ponto me controlaría por completo y ¡Adiós!

Caminamos callados hasta encontrarnos nuevamente en el callejón. La mayoría de las personas ya se habían ido a sus casas, mientras que los que se encontraban en la plaza, se dedicaban a limpiar un poco.

- Disculpa mi comportamiento, es sólo que… - Este era el momento decisivo – Tengo sed…

- Si quieres podemos volver al bar y pedir algo.

- No me estás entendiendo. Tengo sed, pero de tu sangre… - lo acorralé en el muro, mientras que mi boca se acercaba peligrosamente hasta su cuello.

- ¡Carol…! con que aquí estas – una chica, de cabellos negros y cortos, además de ser bajita, se me acercó y me tomó de un brazo -. Te hemos dicho varias veces que no andes sola tan noche. Todos estábamos muy preocupados.

El chico que me acompañaba estaba petrificado, más bien, los dos estábamos petrificados. ¿Quién era esta chica como para detenerme en mi labor de alimentación? Entonces me dí cuenta de su olor. Era uno de los que había sentido en el castillo y en la plaza. La chica me miró muy cálidamente, y luego miró al chico.

- Perdona a Carol, por favor. Está algo trastornada – se acercó a él y le susurró – Se cree Vampiro. Además, esta fecha le afecta un poco. Ya sabes, lo de San Marco y eso…

- No… No se preocupe – apenas logró articular él -. Lo mejor será que me valla.

Dicho esto, el chico salió corriendo por el callejón, lo cual quería decir que tenía una salida. Solté mi brazo a esta chica, y la miré un poco confundida.

- ¡No puedo creer que lo ibas a hacer¿Acaso estás loca¡Y aun más, en una vía pública! – Su voz se notaba algo perturbada – Imagínate si Aro o Cayo te descubriesen. Sería tu fin… el de todos por no haberte detenido y…

- Disculpa pero… ¿Quién te crees como para hablarme de esa forma? – Soy paciente, lo admito, pero tengo un límite, y se rompe fácilmente si no conozco a la persona responsable -. Ni siquiera te conozco y me hablas de lo que debo y no debo hacer.

- ¿No me recuerdas? Entonces, él tenía razón… - su rostro se tornó triste por un momento, pero luego, logré reconocer una gran sonrisa – Bueno, entonces será mejor que te lleve con los demás. Probablemente, Carlisle sabrá que hacer con tu estado, pero más vale que sea rápido, o nos alcanzará la guardia de los Vulturi.

Tomó de mi brazo y me llevó hasta los límites de la ciudad con el bosque. Como casi no habían personas, nos demoramos un par de minutos en llegar a nuestro destino. Ya al adentrarnos bastante en el bosque, se detuvo de repente y me miró.

- Perdona por no presentarme o por haberle dicho a ese chico un nombre falso, pero, era lo mejor. Aquí ya estamos más seguras – Me tomó de las manos y me miró con una felicidad casi desbordante – Me llamo Alice Cullen y soy tu cu…

- Basta Alice. No es necesario que le rebeles todo – unas sombras aparecieron de entre los arboles. Todas eran distintas, y todas se colocaron en frente mío -.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6: Familia

**Capitulo 6:** Familia

- Basta Alice. No es necesario que le rebeles todo – Esa voz… yo la conocía. Era la misma que había estado escuchando hace meses, la misma que me hacía perderme en la nada, la misma tan melodiosa como para aturdirme. Era él, y lo sabía.

- Pero Ed…

Creo que me asusté un poco al ver a todas esas personas – vampiros, más específicamente -. Todos los olores que había sentido aquella noche en el castillo coincidían, pero había uno en especial que me llamó la atención. Era el del chico que se encontraba más alejado de mí, el que había reprendido a Alice por casi contarme algo, el mismo chico de mis visiones, el mismo del olor más dulce, delicioso, empalagoso, atrayente y perfecto que había sentido en mi vida.

Alice lo quedó mirando por un segundo. Estaba enfadada, y estaba casi segura de que le habla por la mente. Era extraño, lo sé, pero tal vez, alguno de ellos dos debía poseer algún poder especial como el de Aro.

- El olor de Jane ya ha ocupado toda la parte Este del bosque, y se dirige hasta acá. Será mejor que nos movilicemos cuanto antes – Era un joven el que había tomado la palabra. Era extremadamente guapo, tanto así que me recordaba a los actores de cine, o a los modelos internacionales de pasarela. Este sujeto me quedó mirando por un momento, y luego me sonrió – Un gusto en verte nuevamente Bella, pero no es momento para conversaciones, a menos que quieras volver con Aro y los demás.

- S…Si, digo no.

Y así, sin decir una palabra, los ocho vampiros que nos encontrábamos ahí salimos corriendo por el bosque con dirección norte – ya que veníamos de la parte sur -. Estaba algo excitada en esos momentos por muchas razones:

Una era que, era la primera vez que salía del castillo sin que me estuvieran vigilando, ya que, la mayoría de las veces, Jane me acompañaba a cazar para que practicase, o la "cena" venía directamente a nosotros por medio de la odiosa de Heidi. Por primera vez en cinco años me sentía completamente libre, y me gustaba.

Otra de mis razones era que, había encontrado a los vampiros que me podrían decir, de una buena vez por todas, quien era antes de convertirme en esto. Tal vez era una conclusión muy apresurada el decir que ellos me dirían quien soy, o que sabrían quien soy pero, Alice y el otro joven ya me habían llamado por mi nombre, y como insinuó aquel joven – al cual lo llamaban Ed -, hay algo que, en estos momentos, me esconden.

Y la tercera de mis razones era que, nunca me había fugado de verdad. La vez anterior, me habían agarrado al rato, y ahora, estaba con vampiros experimentados que me protegerían y ayudarían a que no me atrapen y me maten luego.

Que egoísta era. Estaba en estos momentos la vida de otros por cuidar la mía. Por dios, estamos hablando de los Vulturi. De la leyenda andante, y el motivo del temor de TODOS los vampiros. Sabía perfectamente lo que harían si saben quién me está ayudando, y lo que me harían a mí. No podía darme por vencida en estos momentos, donde por fin tengo la oportunidad de saber quién soy, pero no puedo arriesgarlos de esta forma. No puedo.

Me detuve lentamente, mientras agachaba la mirada, y apoyaba uno de mis brazos en un árbol. Al segundo todos los demás se habían detenido también y me miraban fijamente.

- Disculpen pero… no puedo hacer esto.

- Claro que puedes – Alice me hablaba -. Sólo tienes que dar un paso y…

- ¡No me refiero a eso, Alice! – creo que lo había dicho todo en un grito ahogado. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero sabía que no podía -. Mira… Agradezco lo que están haciendo todos ustedes por mí, pero no los voy a arriesgar de esta forma. Si los Vulturi se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho… ¡No quiero ser la causa de sus muertes! – ahora tenía la mirada en alto.

- Bella, querida, no te pongas así – Una chica, hermosa como los demás, se acercó a mi con paso decidido. Sus cabellos eran rizados y de un color claro, mientras que su mirada era extremadamente dulce -. Esta familia es capaz de arriesgar la vida de todos por salvar a uno de los nuestros, y tú, desde hace mucho, eres parte de nosotros. Así que no debes preocuparte por eso.

- Pero aún así…

- Mira Bella. No importa lo que nos digas. Igual te vamos a llevar con nosotros. Además, el que te hayas escapado nos ha ayudado mucho con nuestro plan de rescate – Alice me dirigió la palabra nuevamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y me reprendía un poco -. Así que, si no te molesta¿podríamos seguir corriendo? El olor de Jane se está acercando…

- Y no es el único en acercarse… -Un chico alto y rubio, que se encontraba al lado derecho de Alice había hablado. Si no malentiendo un poco, juraría que su voz sonaba precavida, como si tuviera extremo cuidado con las palabras que decía -. ¡No puede ser!

El rostro de todos se volvió tenso. Apenas lograba percibir el aroma de Jane, pero nada más. Necesitaba seguir practicando con esto, pero aun me costaba mucho, hasta que lo sentí.

Un poco más atrás de Jane, la seguían Félix, Alec y… ¿Cayo?

- Dios… se supone que nunca salen del castillo, nunca – El "actor de cine" hablaba, más bien, susurraba.

- A menos que el asunto sea lo bastante grave como para solucionarlo ellos mismos – mi voz sonaba algo temblorosa. El pánico se estaba apoderando un poco de mí. Esta era la primera vez que sentía tanto miedo.

- ¿Alice…?

- No sacamos nada con correr. Tarde o temprano nos alcanzaran… - serró los ojos lentamente, y se apoyó en el chico rubio – Nos quedan un par de minutos, cinco a lo mucho.

- Entonces, nos quedaremos aquí – En esos momentos, todos bajaron la guardia y de "acomodaron" entre los árboles. Al parecer, la palabra de este sujeto era la más importante del grupo.

Por mi parte, me senté sobre una raíz que sobresalía del suelo, y apoyé mi cabeza sobre el árbol al que pertenecía mi asiento. Ed y un chico – muy musculoso para mi gusto -, platicaban, mientras que Alice se abrazaba al chico rubio. Todo parecía de lo más normal, pero yo no podía decir lo mismo. ¿Cómo podían estar tan confiados? Ni siquiera yo, que he pasado al lado de los Vulturi cinco años, que les conozco sus mañas, habilidades, puntos débiles, etc., les tenía miedo.

¿Qué sucedería si Demetri tenía razón¿Y si no me perdonan esta vez¿Y si no sólo me dañan a mí, sino que también a los demás¡Maldita sea¿Por qué es todo tan complicado?

Llevé mi vista lentamente hasta Ed. Por alguna razón, sentía que, si estaba con él, nada me pasaría; que, con uno de sus abrazos, todo el dolor y sufrimiento se desvanecerían, y que con uno de sus besos…

Todos nos colocamos de pie, y miramos hacia la misma dirección. Ahí, en frente de nosotros, se encontraban cuatro vampiros. Jane, Félix y Alec habían llegado, y al frente de ellos, un vampiro encapuchado levantaba la vista lentamente. Era Cayo.

- Con que aquí estas, Bella. Creí que esta vez llegarías más lejos que la vez anterior – la expresión de su rostro mostraba claramente su furia -. Pero veo que fue todo lo contrario.

- Gusto en verte nuevamente, mi amigo Cayo – nuevamente, hacía acto de presencia este chico guapo.

- Carlisle… y toda su familia. Debí imaginarme que eran ustedes los que estaban tras todo esto.

- En parte te has equivocado, pero, es verdad, debiste imaginarte que nosotros vendríamos por la persona que nos arrebataron de forma tan cruel, y que además, le arrebataron su vida y sus sueños. Eso es muy feo…

¿Feo? Esa palabra no abarca todo lo que me han hecho sufrir. Despreciable suena más acertado.

- Nos habíamos dado cuenta que su parte del trato se había demorado mucho en ser cumplido, por lo que decidimos hacernos cargo nosotros.

- Eres un maldito… - Ed lanzó un gruñido espantoso de su pecho.

- Cálmate, Edward… Creí que ya nos habías perdonado al saber que tu _noviecita_ seguía con vida, y que no había muerto en el accidente…

Edward estaba a punto de tirarse contra Cayo, pero los brazos del grandote lo sujetaron.

¿Noviecita? Entonces… Edward era mi… ¿Novio? No podía ser, pero tenía sentido. Siempre que lo veía, que aspiraba su aroma, sentía algo extraño en mi pecho, algo que nunca antes había sentido con los demás, pero aun así, todo era tan repentino…

Cientos de imágenes de Edward pasaron por mi cabeza de forma fugaz. Tanto que había vivido con él, que había disfrutado con él… Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar… no aguantaba tanto…. No podía…

Mi vista se puso algo borrosa, y las voces se todos sonaban distorsionadas… Y entonces… Negro.

**Continuara...**


	7. Chapter 7: Despertar ¿Otra vez?

**Capítulo 7: **Despertar… ¿Otra vez?

Abrí mis ojos lentamente. La luz del día se filtraba por las grandes y lejanas ventanas, mientras que mi cuerpo, casi dormido, se tendía sobre una gran cama. Sus sabanas eran de un color crema y su funda era de un tenue cobre. Eso no me llamaba demasiado la atención, sino que, su aroma, la fragancia que se desprendía de ella, era exquisita. Me senté lentamente, y me acomodé en las almohadas, para así, tener una mejor vista de lo que me rodeaba.

Ese lugar, era tan precioso, y a la vez, tan horrible, o eso era lo que sentía estando ahí. Era como si, toda la belleza que expresaban los muebles, y todo lo demás, se hallaran muertos. Todo tan preciado, y a la vez, tan descuidado y olvidado. Todo tan solo y frío, calmado y aburrido, cansado de seguir simplemente ocupando un espacio… Todo tan vacío.

Miré nuevamente, con más detenimiento, y mi vista se paró sobre un estante, grande y lleno de libros, papeles, fotografías, y muchos Cd. Al lado de este, se encontraba un aparato reproductor de música – muy caro, a simple vista -, y a su lado, una pequeña mesita. Luego fijé mi vista en el ventanal… tan grande y luminoso. Bueno, no tan luminoso, ya que estaba nublado, y los rayos del sol no pensaban en aparecer por un buen tiempo, pero aun así, le daba vida a este cuarto vacío.

Me levanté como pude, ya que aún no tenía demasiadas fuerzas, y eso me complicaba un poco. Era extraño, pero era una sensación tan agradable el cansancio. Como era un vampiro, no sentía ningún tipo de cansancio, y mucho menos de sueño, pero esta era la primera vez que lo experimentaba.

Me coloqué al lado del ventanal, y miré hacia el horizonte. Todo estaba cubierto por un espeso bosque, y unas grandes montañas sobresalían sobre este. Necesitaba pensar en estos momentos. Algo raro me estaba pasando. Se suponía que esto no le debería pasar a un vampiro, nunca. Se supone que somos fuertes y que soportaríamos un bajón como el que había tenido en el bosque que rodeaba Volterra… Dios mío. ¿Qué había pasado después que me había desmayado¿Qué paso con la familia?... ¿Con Edward?... Ahora que recuerdo, se supone que él era mi novio… o eso recuerdo de nuestra última charla.

El sólo hecho de pensar en él me daba escalofríos. ¿Cómo podía ponerme así solo con pensar en él, e imaginar su rostro, y oír en mi mente su melodiosa voz¿Quizá aún lo amaba después de tanto¿O sólo era por el hecho de haber descubierto mi "supuesto" amor hacia él?

Todo era tan nuevo… tan escalofriante… tan hermoso… tan cariñoso… tan perfecto… tan… Se están perdiendo mis pensamientos al verlo a él también en ellos.

Di media vuelta y me fijé en los pies de la gran cama. En ellos se encontraba una falca de color caqui, y una blusa de color azul. Rápidamente, me dirigí hasta ellos y me cambié la ropa negra y sucia que aún llevaba puesta. Ya cuando había terminado, me cepillé un poco el cabello, y lo amarré en una coleta alta. Nunca me había vestido de esa manera. Me veía… diferente, pero me gustaba.

Salí de la habitación y me encaminé por un largo y sombrío pasillo. No había cuadros de ningún tipo, sólo se lograban puertas, blancas, sin ningún adorno como para distinguirlas de otras, y al final del pasillo, se encontraba en la muralla, una gran cruz de madera. Era completamente hermosa. Se lograban distinguir su tallado, todo a mano, y sus pequeñas roturas, todas logradas por su antigüedad.

Aparté mi vista hasta la escalera que se encontraba a unos pasos de ahí. Era grande y de madera. Bajé por ella lentamente, tocando con mis dedos taca espacio existente en su baranda. Cuando ya me encontraba abajo, me encontré con la sala, grande, moderna, limpia, luminosa, y dueña de un hermoso instrumento. Un piano.

_**-"¿Tocas?**_

_**-No, en absoluto. Pero es tan hermoso… ¿Es tuyo?**_

_**-No… ¿Te ha dicho Edward que es músico?**_

_**-No. Supongo que debería haberlo sabido… "**_

Otra oleada de recuerdos se apoderó de mi mente. Pero, aún así, me decidí en ir a verlo más de cerca, tanto así, que me senté en el banquillo que tenía frente a las teclas. Cada una tan suave, tan especial.

-Veo que ya despertaste…

Rápidamente, me levanté de aquel banquillo mi miré con dirección a la puerta de entrada. La voz de Carlisle – o así creo que se llama – me despertó de mi fantasía. Toda la familia se encontraba a su lado, pero alguien faltaba ahí, y aunque había pasado muy poco tiempo viéndolos, era difícil no notar la ausencia de Edward.

-Discúlpenme si les molesto que recorriera un poco por la casa, pero es solo que…

-No te disculpes, Bella. Esta cas también es tuya. Tienes todo el derecho de verla "verla" cuando quieras – otra vez, aquella chica dulce me hablaba. Creo que notó rápidamente mi desconcierto al no saber su nombre, por lo cual sólo me sonrió de forma cálida -. Discúlpame Bella, aun no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Esme, y soy la esposa de Carlisle, y la "casi" madre de todos estos chicos.

-Encantada de conocerla, Sra. Esme.

-Por favor Bella, tutéame un poco. No es necesario que me trates de Usted – me regalo otra sonrisa -. Bien, será mejor que te presente al resto de la familia. Ella es Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, y ya conoces a Alice – dijo esto apuntando a cada uno, los cuales sólo movían la cabeza en forma de asentimiento. Me sentí muy incómoda al verlos tan… tan… perfectos -.

-Un gusto en conocerlos a todos, y perdonen si les he causado muchas molestias… - me sentía en deuda con ellos, aunque me dijeran lo contrario -.

-No debes preocuparte por eso – Alice se acercó a mí, y me tomó de las manos -. Todos estamos realmente felices de volver a estar contigo, en especial Edward, así que no debes ponerte así de… ¿Cómo decirlo…?

-¿Modesta? – mencionó Jasper, si es que recuerdo bien su nombre -.

-Eso mismo, Modesta – dio media vuelta, y le lanzó un corto beso, y rápidamente, se volvió hacia mí nuevamente -. Lo único que debes hacer en estos momentos es ponerte cómoda.

-Muchas gracias Alice, pero…

-Todo lo que quieras saber te lo contestaremos luego, cuando llegue Edward¿vale? – sonrió -.

-Claro – le devolví la sonrisa -.

-Debes tener hambre – me dijo Carlisle, desde mi espalda -. Tendremos que cambiar tu dieta un poco. Espero que no te moleste, pero de ahora en adelante, sólo cazarás animales. Nada de personas.

¿Nada de personas? Esto va a ser difícil. Yo solamente me he criado con la sangre humana, nada más. Aunque, un par de veces ataqué a un animalito, pero fue hace más de dos años… Creo que me tendrán que tener un poco de paciencia con esto de la caza.

-Está bien… creo.

-Muy bien, Emmett y Rosalie te acompañaran.

-¿¡Qué!? – Por parte de Alice y Rosalie a la vez -.

-Lo que han oído. Rosalie, tú y Emmett le enseñarán a cazar. Y Alice, debes entender que debe congeniar con los demás.

-Está bien… - Alice se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió hasta el sillón, donde sólo se dejó caer – Más vale que la cuides bien, Emmett.

-Cuenta conmigo. Sabes que nunca dejaría que le pasara algo a mi "casi hermana" favorita.

¿"Casi hermana"? Estoy hecha un lío con todo esto.

_**-"No has cambiado en nada. Esperaba alguna diferencia perceptible, pero aquí estás, con la cara colorada como siempre"**_

_**-Muchísimas gracias, Emmett.**_

_**-He de salir un minuto. No hagas nada divertido en mi ausencia".**_

Me llevé una mano hasta la frente, y me afirmé en el piano. ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan débil en los momentos que tenía recuerdos? No lo sabía, pero no me gustaba, en absoluto.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? – me llamó Carlisle -.

-Sí, no se… te preocupes. Sólo fue… un recuerdo pasajero. Nada más.

-Esto no está muy bien, Emmett, debes tener mayor cuidado con lo que le dices. Ahora, llévenla de caza. Necesita recuperar fuerza de inmediato.

Rosalie fue la primera en salir de la casa. Al parecer, no le caía muy bien, no se porque, pero tampoco me importaba mucho. Yo le seguí no muy de cerca, ya que me encontraba embobada mirando el hermoso paisaje que se extendía por los alrededores. Luego, me di la vuelta para poder apreciar mejor la casa. Era enorme. Estaba pintada de un color rojo colonial, y a su lado, se podía distinguir lo que era un gran garaje. Emmett de tomó de los hombros, y me guió hasta la entrada del garaje, donde se encontraba un enorme Jeep de color rojo. Tomó una de mis manos para que me pudiera subir más fácilmente, ya que era enorme, pero no lo necesitaba, ya que estaba recuperando mi agilidad – Gracias a Dios -. Me coloqué en el asiento trasero, mientras que Rosalie ocupaba en asiento de copiloto. Miré hasta uno de los lado un pude distinguir lo que se suponía que era un cinturón de seguridad…

_**-"¿Qué es todo esto? **_

_**-Un arnés para conducir campo a traviesa.**_

_**-Oh, oh".**_

Nuevamente, sentí como todo daba vueltas. Abrí un poco la ventanilla, y aspiré un poco de aire fresco de… no sé donde del planeta Tierra.

Después de 10 minutos en un camino de tierra – en el cual, la mayor parte del viaje la pase en el aire, ya que solamente saltábamos -, aparcamos en un pequeño claro que se encontraba a un lado del camino. Nuevamente, y creo que más por cortesía, Emmett sujetó una de mis manos para que me pudiera bajar, y no caerme en el intento. Un me encontraba algo mareada, así que le agradecí sus actos con toda mi… yo.

-Bien Bella. Esto debe ser muy parecido a la caza de humanos, no estoy muy seguro – Emmett sólo se acercó a un árbol y lo comenzó a olfatear -. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es lo que debes hacer.

-Emmett, cariño, déjate de rodeos y dile de una buena vez lo que tiene que hacer – Rosalie estaba perdiendo la paciencia -.

-Está bien, Rose - la miró con cara apenada, y luego volvió a mirarme a mí -. Sólo déjate llevar por tus instintos, pon todo de ti en tus sentidos, y cuando encuentres la presa, lánzate sobre ella. ¿Ves que fácil es?

-Depende cuál es tu definición de Fácil…

-Ten fe, Bella. Todo saldrá bien ¡Y un oso se acerca! – creo que estaba saltando de la emoción. Raro -. No veremos aquí en dos horas – Y así, se introdujo en el bosque -.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8: Pequeñas molestias

**Capítulo 8: **Pequeñas molestias

La tarde ya había avanzado un poco desde que nos habíamos separado para cazar más tranquilamente. El bosque, se encontraba extremadamente calmado, tanto así, que llegaba a aplastarte. No me gustaba esa sensación, pero debía soportarla igual. El cielo estaba tomando un color carmesí, y se mezclaban con el gris de las nubes, provocando un maravilloso efecto. El olor de las plantas llegaban de todas direcciones, y el sonido de algún riachuelo armonizaba con las melodías de las hojas en el viento. Todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, de esos que perduran por muchísimos años, y que llenan la mente de los niños con dulces realidades y esperanzas en encontrar algo parecido en un futuro. Pero, todo esto era opacado por nosotros. Los Vampiros. Justamente, nosotros no somos sacados de un cuento de hadas, al contrario, somos de alguna historia de terror, de las que no dejan a los niños dormir en toda una noche.

Nuestra realidad, de algún modo, es triste. A simple vista, debe de ser genial pensar en la inmortalidad, pero, a cambio, perdemos demasiado. Primero que todo, la vida. La mayoría de nuestros órganos no funcionan, y tampoco funcionarán. Los únicos que aún perduran son, el cerebro, los músculos – a excepción del corazón - , y todos nuestros sentidos, pero, nada más.

Otra de las cosas que perdemos son, la capacidad de dormir. La mayoría de nosotros extraña el hecho de quedarse dormido, y dejarse llevar por lo que muestra nuestro subconsciente. El soñar, aunque sea cualquier cosa. Pero, gracias a eso, tampoco sufrimos del cansancio.

Y lo último que perdemos, o lo que yo creo que perdemos definitivamente, es el alma. No tengo pruebas de mi teoría, claro, pero estoy segura de que, al momento de transformarnos, la perdemos.

Aunque todo lo ya mencionado anteriormente es de forma superficial, y las más conocidas, ya que tenemos muchas más limitaciones, pero me da lata decirlas. Todo lo que dije es lo más importante. No es que me queje de lo que soy, al contrario, algunas veces, hasta me gusta lo que soy, pero, gracias a eso, no tengo ni la más remota idea de quién soy, y por el momento, sólo me estoy haciendo una idea que quien era y lo que tenía. Como por ejemplo, un novio. Edward. Quizá, apenas lo conozco. Sólo lo he visto una vez en mi vida, y fue en Volterra, pero lo que si se es que, él es el dueño de aquel dulce aroma, él es el chico más guapo que he visto en mis cinco años de No vida, y él es el que ocupa mis pensamientos todo lo que llevo despierta, o sea, casi un día. Lo más probable es que se deba a los mil y un recuerdos de él que he tenido en el momento que estaba inconsciente.

Pero lo mejor será olvidarlo por un tiempo – limitado -, y concentrarme en la sed que tengo. Aunque ya he cazado bastante, aún no me siento satisfecha, y es lo más incómodo y molesto que existe. Ya sólo quedan unos cinco minutos para que se cumplan las dos horas, y no me siento realizada como persona – vampiro, más bien -. Y ahí fue que sucedió. No muy lejos de ahí, tal vez unos cuatro o cinco kilómetros, se encontraba un indefenso humano.

Mi cuerpo se tensó completamente al sentir su dulce aroma. No quería matarlo, pero cuando tengo sed, debo saciarla, sea como sea, y cueste lo que cueste. Lo más probable es que decepcione a todos, pero no puedo evitarlo, debo ir, ahora. Corrí por el bosque, en lo poco de luz que quedaba del día, y en un minuto, ya me encontraba frente a este humano, más bien, escondida frente a este humano. Era un anciano de unos 70 u 80 años. Su barba era larga y blanca, mientras que sus ojos eran claros y se veían pegajosos. Quizás estaba perdido, quizás no, no importaba, igual lo mataría, pero cuando iba a lanzarme sobre él, alguien me sujetó de los brazos. Forcejeé lo más que pude, pero no podía contra la fuerza de mi opresor.

- Tranquila Bella. No respires… - sentí como su rostro se colocaba sobre mi rostro, y como su dulce aliento me paralizaba. Era él.

Dejé de respirar, como me había advertido, y comencé a relajarme, ya que mi cuerpo estaba completamente tenso, gracias a la ansiedad. Edward, lentamente, y con mucho cuidado, me soltó los brazos, y me ayudo a sentarme en la hierba. Luego, sacó su móvil, y marcó el número de alguien, el cual contesto de inmediato. En eso, coloqué mi cabeza sobre mis piernas, y con mis brazos, me escondí del mundo. No quería que me viese de esta manera. Tan desesperada, tan horrible. _**Ella está bien… **_No puedo creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. _**Si, llegué a tiempo… **_Estaba volviendo a mis malos hábitos alimenticios. _**Yo también me encuentro mejor… **_La familia Cullen se estaba arriesgando demasiado por mí… _**Yo la traeré de vuelta… **_… mientras que yo… yo…

- Bella… ¿Te encuentras bien? – sus frías manos se encontraban posadas sobre mis hombros, y su voz apenas era un susurro -. Vamos, es hora de irnos – su voz sonaba hermosa y comprensiva, lo cual yo no merecía. Con cuidado, trató de quitar mis brazos para así poder ver mi rostro, pero yo los apreté más -.

- Por favor, no me veas.

- ¿Por qué no debería verte¿Qué sucede? – su voz tomaba un tomo de mucha preocupación, y luego, algo frustrado, se sentó a mi lado, pero sin tocarme -. Puedes contármelo, lo que sea. No se lo diré a nadie.

Moví mi rostro en señal de negativa.

- ¿Tan malo es? – se limitó a preguntar -.

Ahora mi rostro asentía. No quería verlo a la cara. No me sentía capaz de hacerlo. No me sentía digna de su perfección, ante mi rotundo fracaso en contra de mi sed. Él estaba siendo tan bueno conmigo, y no lo merecía… ¡Ni siquiera me hacía regañado por lo que casi había hecho!

- Bella… Si te preocupas lo que casi acaba de ocurrir, no te preocupes. Un error lo comete cualquiera, aunque, para serte franco, me molestó cuando no te contuviste en Volterra… - Eso me dolió. Ya estaba sufriendo bastante con lo casi hacía, para que él, de forma sutil, me dijera que estaba decepcionado -. Aun no eres lo bastante fuerte como para salir sola a un lugar tan poblado… pero, con el tiempo eso se arreglará.

Aún no era capaz de levantar la vista. Sentía como mi pecho se oprimía por dentro… gracias a él.

- Bella, por favor, mírame a los ojos. Te lo pido – su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, lo cual me estremeció un poco -.

Poco a poco, fui soltando mis brazos, y mi rostro salió de su escondite, para así verlo directamente. En su rostro se notaba la preocupación, y la tristeza, pero aún así, me miraba con ojos cariñosos. Me sentía rara al verlo así, tan cerca, tan… preocupado. Me sentí culpable de su preocupación, tanto así, que lo único que quería era, lanzarme en sus brazos y llorar desconsoladamente, pero no ocurriría.

Tomó mi rostro con sus manos, logrando así apresar mi vista con la suya. Era tan hermoso…

- Bella, nunca dejaré que hagas o que te hagan algo malo. Siempre estaré ahí para ti. Ahora, debemos volver a casa. Todos nos están esperando. Además, necesitas aclarar tu mente… - Se apartó rápidamente de mí, como si hubiera recordado algo muy doloroso, pero no se me ocurría lo que era, y menos iba a preguntárselo.

Me ayudó a levantarme, tendiéndome una mano para que la sujetara. Al hacerlo, sentí como una corriente eléctrica que llegaba desde sus tersas manos. Solté su mano, y las escondí detrás, mientras bajaba la cabeza nuevamente.

- Vámonos – y comenzó a correr.

Nunca miró hacia atrás, donde yo me encontraba. Nunca pronunció palabra mientras corríamos por el bosque. Siempre vi su espalda, como un gran muro que me separaba de él, y que no era capaz de romper.

Diez segundos después, nos encontrábamos a los pies de la entrada de la enorme casa. El Jeep se encontraba estacionado delante de ella, ya que un Volvo plateado ocupaba el lugar de este en la cochera.

- Entra – su voz sonaba cortante, áspera, fría -.

Al entrar, no encontré a nadie en la sala. No era una buena señal. Edward se colocó nuevamente delante de mí, y me guió hasta una sala, no muy grande, no muy pequeña. En ella había una mesa, grande, redonda, y en ella, ocho sillas. Seis de ellas se encontraban ocupadas por la familia, y las otras dos, esperaban ser ocupadas por nosotros. Edward fue el primero en sentarse, al lado de su madre, mientras que yo me sentaba al lado de su padre. Edward no me miró en ningún momento a la cara. Siempre se veía apartado de mí, siempre distante de mi mirada… Mi rostro seguía cabizbajo, siempre apartado, como el de mi… ¿amado?

- Al parecer, ya se ha arreglado el asunto¿Verdad? – al parecer, la voz de Carlisle no sonaba perturbada, quizás, algo interesada por lo ocurrido -.

- Eso creo… - la voz de Edward seguía así de dura. ¿Qué le habría pasado¿Porqué se comportaba de esa forma¿Por qué se negaba a verme directamente? Lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza era que, Yo era el problema.

- Edward¿podrías sentarte bien? Así podremos verte todos…

- ¿¡Qué importa si me ven o no!? Igual no tengo nada que decir como para estar aquí – Exploto. Le levantó rápidamente, y salió de aquella sala, pegando un portazo (ya que habían puertas) -.

Alice se paró luego, y salió para ir a buscarlo, pero Carlisle la detuvo antes de pasar por la puerta.

- Alice, déjalo. Necesita respirar.

- Pero¡es su deber estar aquí!

- Entiende que todo esto es difícil para él, más que para todos – en eso, comenzó a escucharse música, proveniente del piso de arriba. No estaba demasiado fuerte, pero, ayudaría a cualquiera para no oír sus propios pensamientos, o lo que dijéramos aquí -. Comenzaremos sin él, ya que no creo que baje muy pronto.

**Continuara...

* * *

**

Mil disculpas si me he retrasado un poco con este capitulo, pero una serie de eventos me has impedido continuar la historia, pero todo esta bajo control

El proximo capitulo sera un poco mas largo, y se explicaran muchas cosas, asi que tal vez me demore un poco, pero lo hare lo mas rapido que me sea posible

xau


	9. Chapter 9: Las cosas como son

Holis

primero que todo, Muchas gracias por los Reviews que me han dejado!!

Gracias a ustedes, he logrado hacer el capitulo de forma rápida, para corresponderles :)

**_-- continuación de la conversación_**

**_" " pensamiento_

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9: **Las cosas como son

- Entiende que todo esto es difícil para él, más que para todos – en eso, comenzó a escucharse música, proveniente del piso de arriba. No estaba demasiado fuerte, pero, ayudaría a cualquiera para no oír sus propios pensamientos, o lo que dijéramos aquí -. Comenzaremos sin él, ya que no creo que baje muy pronto.

- Pero Carlisle. Entiendo que lo está pasando mal, pero no puedo dejarlo sólo. Necesita desahogarse de alguna manera, y lo que veo, no creo que sea la mejor… - Los ojos de Alice estaban extremadamente angustiados. Se veía que lo quería mucho, demasiado para mi gusto, pero era una buena persona, y lo ayudaría sea como sea -.

- Aún así, necesita ordenar sus ideas un poco. Lo que haya pasado hoy, o lo de Volterra, debe superarlo él mismo.

Alice, no muy satisfecha, volvió a su asiento, y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué quería decir con "y lo que veo"¿Cómo podía saber lo que Edward iría a hacer? Creo que mi cabeza explotaría, otra vez, si seguía pensando tanto.

- Bien, Bella, creo que lo mejor será que comencemos diciéndote donde estamos, ya que, si te diste cuenta, no estamos ni en Volterra, ni en Italia. Además de que estás con nosotros.

Era verdad. Se me había olvidado que no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba ahora. Es más, tampoco se me había pasado por la cabeza el porqué estaba con los Cullen y no con los Vulturi. Tengo dos opciones. O estoy loca, o cada vez me vuelvo más patética, en todo sentido. Y voto por la segunda opción.

- Es verdad… yo debería estar con ellos, no con ustedes… - es extraño que los Vulturi los dejaran llevarme lejos de su "protección" -. Nunca me habría dejado venirme con ustedes, a menos que… me raptaran.

Jasper y Emmett dejaron escapar una pequeña carcajada. ¿Qué le encontraban de gracioso a eso?

- No te hemos raptado. Estamos consientes de que, si lo hubiéramos intentado, lo más probable sería que la familia se redujera a la mitad, mínimo – su voz ahora sonaba seria -. Ellos nos han dejado traerte con nosotros.

- ¿¡Qué¿Cómo ha sucedido eso? – esto era demasiado imposible, improbable, raro.

- Es algo complicado de explicar, pero lo haré de la mejor forma para que entiendas todo -. Carlisle, se paró de su asiento, y comenzó a caminar por la sala -. Como sabes, la vida de un Vampiro radica de la mente. Cuando un Vampiro deja la "vida", su corazón y los demás órganos internos mueren, dejan de funcionar, pero la mente queda intacta. Es por eso que logramos movernos, y hacer lo que todo humano puede hacer, de forma superficial – Ahora lograba entender mejor mi estado. Nunca me había preguntado como lográbamos movernos, y todo eso, pero tampoco le daba mucha importancia, hasta ahora -. Hasta nuestros poderes surgen de nuestra mente, de las habilidades que poseíamos antes de nuestra transformación que han logrado intensificarse.

--Tomando en cuenta este dato, nos centraremos en tu poder. El de contrarrestar los poderes de otro vampiro, o dejarlo sin armas momentáneamente, es demasiado fuerte para que tu mente pueda controlarlo fácilmente – lo seguía con la mirada,, mientras entrelazaba mis dedos -. Me explico. Cuando comenzó tu transformación, tu poder surgió de forma repentina. Como si tu poder chocara con tu mente, pero fue tan grande el impacto, que tus recuerdos, quedaron como en una especia de "burbuja protectora", la cual se ha intensificado con el tiempo.

--El problema de todo esto es que, cuando tratas de recordar algo, parte de esa burbuja se pierde, pero al instante trata de regenerarse, pero nuevamente, es tanto el poder ejercido, que provoca tus dolores y mareos.

- Entonces, cuando recuerdo demasiado… -

- El poder regenerado es demasiado para soportarlo, y como consecuencia, pierdes el conocimiento.

Estoy en shock. Nunca pensé que, el poseer demasiado poder, sería tan malo. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía tanto. Si lo hubiese sabido, le habría sacado provecho y… ¿qué estoy diciendo? Es gracias a eso que no recuerdo nada. Gracias a eso, los Vulturi me llevaron con ellos. Y gracias a eso, me muero por dentro de tristeza, impotencia, y soledad.

- Pero eso no es todo.

- ¿Hay más? - ¿cuánto más debía soportar? Me bastaba con lo que sabía por hoy, pero si ahora me negaba, era probable que no tuviera una nueva oportunidad -.

- Así es, Bella – tomó aire, y volvió a sentarse en su puesto -. Cuando estábamos en Volterra, y te desmayaste, Cayo se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada con lo que respecta a tus recuerdos y a su inminente regreso, por lo cual nos dejó llevarte con nosotros para que así los controláramos, y los dejáramos salir de forma más… lenta, por así decirlo.

- Así que por eso me trajeron hasta acá, con ustedes… - todos asintieron, pero algo no encajaba -. Pero, después de que haya recuperado mis recuerdos…

- Nos han dado un mes como máximo. Cumplido ese plazo, debemos devolverte a Volterra, nos guste o no.

- ¿¡Que!? No… no puedo volver ¡No quiero volver! – me levanté de la mesa, pegando un golpe en ella. No empleé mucha fuerza en el golpe, pero se tambaleó algo – Si vuelvo ellos… yo…

- Bella, tranquilízate – Esme apareció detrás de mí. Me colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros, y me ayudó a sentarme -. Aún queda tiempo como para pensar en alguna forma de que tu regreso no se efectúe.

- Si ellos me quieren… ¿Por qué son ustedes los que tienen que cargar con mis recuerdos¿Acaso ellos no son capaces de controlarlos? – Esme me acariciaba el cabello, mientras yo bajaba un poco la mirada -.

- Son muy capaces, pero, están tomando en cuenta que, nosotros somos los que mejor te conocemos, y podremos ayudarte. Si no tenemos el tacto suficiente, todos tus recuerdos aparecerían a la vez, y… - Carlisle titubeo. Quizás se preguntaba si era bueno decírmelo o no -. Eso te provocaría la muerte, definitiva. No volverías a despertar.

* * *

Ya han pasado dos días desde la conversación que había tenido sobre lo que me estaba ocurriendo, y lo que me podría llegar a ocurrir si no tenían el cuidado suficiente. Por mi parte, aun me sentía algo perturbada por la noticia, más que perturbada, preocupada. El saber que, todos tus recuerdos, todos tus sentimientos, toda tu antigua vida se encontraban en frente de ti, y que podías aspirar a tenerlas nuevamente. Y más encima, Edward aun no se dignaba a mirarme a la cara. Siempre que pasaba a su lado, desviaba la mirada, o se alejaba lo más rápido posible. Siempre que entraba a su habitación, este salía por la ventana, y siempre que él entraba y yo me encontraba en ella, simplemente, daba media vuelta y se devolvía. 

Alice y Rosalie pasaban casi todo el día acompañándome, para que así no me sintiera sola, y me ayudaban a recordar cosas mínimas, pero importantes. Emmett y Jasper me acompañaban a cazar, y me vigilaban muy de cerca – ya que, para recuperar fuerzas más rápido, cazaba día por medio -. Esme me ayudaba a relajarme en los momentos más difíciles que debía soportar con el gran rechazo de Edward, y mi solitaria vida. Y Carlisle, siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharme cuando necesitaba hablar con alguien, o preguntar algo.

Ahora, me encontraba en el techo, en unos de mis lugares favoritos en toda la casa. Desde que me habían contado todo aquel día, siempre acudía aquí para airear mi mente un poco, y pensar más detenidamente en lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

Era un día soleado. Los pájaros habían salido a disfrutar del buen clima, sin contar a los demás animales salvajes. Mi cuerpo estaba brillando completamente, pero no me importaba, ya que, las Montañas Olímpicas – al noroeste de EE.UU. -, que era donde nos encontrábamos actualmente, era el lugar más solitario que había visto jamás en mi vida. No era que me molestara, al contrario, era relajante, pero aun así, se extraña un poco el ruido creado por las personas múltiples. La brisa que se sentía era muy agradable, y los rayos del sol amenazaban con quedarse aquí por un buen tiempo. El bosque, se veía precioso en aquellos momentos. No se comparaba con nada que haya visto antes, con aquel esplendor que se extendía por cientos de ectarias.

_-"Edward" _

¿Por qué no quieres verme¿Acaso te he hecho algo malo¿Tan malo como para despreciarme de esta manera¿Por qué estoy pensando en ti cuando estaba admirando el paisaje que me rodeaba¿Qué me has hecho para que no pueda sacarte ni un segundo de mi cabeza¿Por qué tengo tanto que preguntar, y muy poco que responder? No saben las ganas tremendas que tengo de llorar, no de pena – bueno, algo -, sino que de impotencia. Me atrevería a decir que te deseo a cada momento, que tu aroma es lo más dulce y vicioso que haya sentido antes, que tus ojos, tristes y cariñosos son mi norte, y que tu boca… tu boca debe ser un vino embriagador para mi paladar.

- ¿Nuevamente por aquí? – La voz de Rosalie me asustó un poco, ya que no había reparado en su presencia hasta que la vi sentada a mi derecha -. Todos nos preocupamos al ver que no regresabas.

- Perdón si los he preocupado, pero necesitaba un poco de aire – la miré directamente a la cara. No estaba seria como de costumbre, sino que, se veía… ¿comprensible? -.

- No tienes que disculparte por todo, Bella. Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras en esta casa.

- Gracias – le sonreí, para luego volver mi vista al horizonte -. Rosalie¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Lo que sea, mientras pueda responderla – dejó de mirarme, para también situar su vista en el horizonte -.

- ¿Tú sabes por qué Edward se comporta de esta manera tan distante? No me gusta verlo de esa forma. Me… duele que me ignore de esta forma.

- Así que eso te preocupa… - el sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás del gran rio de árboles que nos rodeaba -. Edward esta algo… perturbado con todo esto. Le cuesta mucho el verte frente e él, y no recordar lo ocurrido en Volterra.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – volví a verla -. ¿Acaso algo le molestó de mi comportamiento?

- Algo así… Digamos que, le duele. Le duele recordar todo lo que ha vivido desde tu desaparición, y ahora que te ha encontrado… el verte con otra persona que no es él… y además un conocido…

-Podrías explicarte, por favor.

- No se si soy la más apropiada para decirte esto. Lo mejor será que le preguntes tu misma – le levantó en el techo, y llevó una de sus manos a la frente para poder taparse del sol -. Ya casi ha oscurecido… En verdad es un atardecer hermoso… Lo mejor será que entres.

- Iré en un momento – y en menos de un segundo, Rosalie había desaparecido de mi lado -. Gracias…

No había entendido mucho lo que me había intentado decir Rosalie, ya que algunas veces soy algo lenta -, pero tenía completamente claro que, Edward estaba molesto por lo que había sucedido en la plaza de Volterra… con Demetri. Yo no lo había besado, sino que él me beso a mí, pero Edward no lo sabía, sólo sabía que, estaba con otro. Que tal vez, me había vuelto a enamorar, y que ya no había espacio para él en mi corazón.

Yo era la culpable de todo. Yo soy la culpable de su desprecio hacia mi. Yo soy la causante de su dolor. Yo no merezco su cariño.

El sol ya se había ocultado completamente, y la oscuridad de la noche se hacía presente, acompañada, de sólo el rastro, de lo era la Luna nueva. Me levanté del techo con cuidado, y comencé a ver las cientos de estrellas que adornaban esta noche.

No merecía nada de él, pero no quedaría satisfecha hasta aclararle lo ocurrido. No importa si no me quiere volver a ver, y no importa si me borra de su corazón – aunque me duele el sólo hecho de pensarlo -, necesito decirle la verdad.

**Continuara...**


	10. Chapter 10: Corazón

**Capítulo 10:** Corazón

Cuando entré a la casa. Todos – o casi todos - se encontraban sentados en un sillón frente al televisor. Nadie lo veía realmente, puesto que sus miradas se clavaban en mí, como cientos de cuchillos en la carne. Alice fue la primera en levantarse y situarse a mi lado.

-Bella. Mira, esta noche debemos salir al pueblo para arreglar algunos asuntos - ¿Qué asuntos se pueden arreglar en la noche? Está loca si cree que me tragaré sus palabras. La miré de reojo – Esta bien. Iremos de caza, mientras que tú te quedaras aquí como una niña buena… con Edward.

-¿Por qué él no los acompaña? – "¿qué estás diciendo, Bella? Es tu oportunidad perfecta para arreglar las cosas" -.

-Pues, porque…

-Él no se ha sentido bien últimamente. No tiene mucho ánimo de cazar, así que lo mejor será que tranquilice sus ideas un poco – Carlisle salió en su ayuda rápidamente -.

-Perdónanos por decírtelo así de improvisto, pero es necesario ir cuanto antes – Esme se colocó frente a mí, y me acarició una de mis mejillas -. Confiamos en que estarás bien si te dejamos con él.

-No se preocupen por mí. Vayan tranquilos – Al decir esto, Emmett se levantó de un salto, y corrió a abrazarme -.

-Sabía que no pasaría nada si te dejábamos aquí, pero "otros" no estaban seguros – colocó cara de pocos amigos mientras veía de reojo a Carlisle y Rosalie -.

-Bien, mientras más pronto nos vayamos, más pronto regresaremos – Todos salieron en un segundo de la casa, pero Carlisle se quedó en el umbral de la puerta -. Cuídate por favor.

Sólo asentí con la mirada, y él se marchó, como el resto de su familia. La casa se sentía tan vacía con ellos fuera. Todo se veía tan "muerto". Quizás pasaría esto con la mayoría de las familias.

Miré el piano, tan cuidado, tan hermoso. Siempre lo veía en el. Él era el único que lo ocupaba, y que lo apreciaba. Siempre que veía este maravilloso instrumento, me entraban unas enormes ganas de, sentarme en el banquillo, y tocar algo, aun sabiendo que no era capaz de hacerlo.

Me acerqué a él, y acaricié sus teclas lentamente.

Entonces, sentí la presencia de alguien en frente mío. Era Edward, el cual tenía la mirada perdida y vacía. Esta era mi oportunidad. Debía aclarar todo, ahora…

* * *

Eran más o menos las tres de la madrugada. La noche estaba fría, sola, triste. Lo único que me indicaba que no me encontraba completamente sola, era el apenas audible sonido de los grillos. Las estrellas se veían más distantes y apagadas de lo normal, y los árboles parecían estar lamentándose con cada sonido que producían a causa del viento y de las hojas. Así es, me encontraba nuevamente sobre el techo. No quería volver a estar dentro de aquella casa… no cuando él se encontraba cerca de mí. Sé que tengo culpa en su agonía, pero no le da el derecho a gritarme y decirme todas esas cosas…

El solo pensar en lo que me dijo… me pone extremadamente triste. Yo no lo quería molestar así, lo único que pretendía era, aclarar lo que había ocurrido en Volterra, lo del beso, y todo lo demás. Hablar sobre aquello, arreglar su pesar. Pero todo salió mal. Todo lo que me dijo, se está convirtiendo en el recuerdo más doloroso que tengo.

_**-"¿Qué quieres de mi¿Por qué sigues arruinándome la vida¿Por qué no me dejas tranquilo de una buena vez? Así dejaras de ser un ESTORBO. Tú no sabes cuánto valías para mí, todo lo que te amaba… todo lo que te admiraba, ahora no eres más que una simple allegada en esta casa…"**_

En ese mismo instante, desaparecí de su vista. Era un bruto insensible. Yo sólo quería hablar con él, de buena forma, y termino gritándome. Lo había intentado. Había intentado reparar un poco su marchito y roto corazón, pero terminé rompiéndolo más. Al final, descubrí que en verdad era un estorbo. Un estorbo para todos, en especial para él. Lo único que deseo en estos momentos, es que el mes que me dieron de plazo termine lo más pronto, para así, dejarlo de una buena vez…

"_¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso? Sabes que ni la mitad de lo que dijiste era cierto…"_ La voz de Alice se escuchaba muy fuerte. Desde que llegaron, la he estado escuchando como le grita, como le echa en cara todo lo que he hecho por él… pero, en una forma de defensa, he tapado mis oídos, para que así, no pueda escuchar su voz… aquella voz que me desgarra lo más profundo de mi ser… la voz del chico que ocupa cada uno de los rincones de mi cuerpo… la voz del dueño de mis pensamientos… la voz que me ha hecho el mal más grande.

"_No lo se…" _Pero, por más que intentaba no escucharlo, era inevitable… "_Me descargue contra ella, cuando lo único que quería era… arreglar las cosas. Pero no la escuche…"_ Si, no me escucho. No me quiso escuchar, y ahora, no me escuchará nunca más…

"_Anda y discúlpate con ella. No vez que no solo le haces daño, sino que, también te lo haces a ti…"_ La voz de Alice se quebró un poco. _"Yo… nadie en esta casa quiere verte como lo hemos estado haciendo en estos cinco años. ¡No sabes lo que nos ha dolido verte, día a día, así de desolado! Así de triste, sólo… Y ahora, que la tienes nuevamente cerca de ti… ¡La tratas como a una cualquiera! Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que te está pasando… Sólo, es presa del destino, con tu, como yo y como todos lo somos…" _Por favor Alice, basta. El daño ya está hecho, y no hay nada para curarlo…

"Yo…" No aguanto más. Necesito irme de aquí. No me importa donde, solo quiero escapar de mi agonía… Sólo quiero, estar sola.

Me levanté de un salto, y en un segundo, ya me encontraba corriendo por el bosque. No tenía un rumbo fijo, sólo seguía mis pies. Corría de un lado a otro. De norte a sur, de este a oeste, y miles de combinaciones más. Tal vez así se perdiera un poco el rastro, no importaba. Sólo quería estar sola. Y así, sin tener dirección concreta alguna, llegue a un lugar maravilloso. Era un pequeño lago. A su alrededor, cientos de lirios blancos lo adornaban, y una que otra roca se situaba a su lado.

Todo era tan mágico en aquel lugar, todo era tan… especial. El dulce aroma de los lirios, sus pequeños pétalos volando de un lado a otro, rozando mi rostro, posándose en mi cabello, flotando en las cristalinas aguas.

Y ahí fue donde rompí a llorar sin lágrimas. En el aire, sentía su aroma. En las aguas, veía su rostro. En los lirios, veía sus ojos. Llevé mis manos a mi rostro, y me senté en medio de aquellas flores.

-¿Por qué, Edward, por qué¿Qué hice mal?

"_Existir"_

-¿Por qué ye he hecho tanto daño?

"_Porque eres egoísta"_

-¿por qué me siento tan mal, después de lo que me dijiste?

"_Porque lo amas…"_

Estúpida vocecilla en mi mente. Déjame tranquila. Sé que, si nunca hubiera existido, él no me habría conocido. Si yo no le hubiera hecho daño, tal vez, en estos momentos, sería muy feliz, y si no me hubiera enamorado… Esto sería más llevadero. Quiero morir. No quiero despertar más si tengo que soportar tanto dolor. Quiero dejarme llevar por un sueño profundo, donde no seré molestada, donde podré descansar…, pero para eso, necesitaba recordar todo de mí. Nadie me dejaría. Ninguno me ayudaría, eso estaba claro, pero, tenía unas enormes ganas de hacerlo. Quizás, si encontraba algo que me indicara quien soy, tal vez, tendría una esperanza. Debía volver. Si quería dejarlo, regresaría. Si quería morir, regresaría. Si quería dejarlo todo, regresaría a por algo que me ayudase.

Así que, me levante, y corrí hasta la casa lo más rápido que me dieron las piernas. Cuando ya estaba frente a ella, entré lo más despacio y, llegué hasta mi destino. El cuarto de Carlisle. Ya lo había visto el otro día. Lleno de libros, y historia, de pensamientos, de recuerdos. Serré la puerta tras de mí, y encendí una pequeña luz de escritorio. Mi entrada había sido fácil, ya que nadie estaba en la casa. Quizás se habían dado cuenta que me había escapado y fueron a buscarme, pero no importaba.

Me dirigí hasta una gran repisa. Tenía el tamaño de la pared, y estaba, rebosante de libros. Grandes y pequeños. Gordos y flacos. Simples y complicados. Todo lo que uno deseara encontrar, estaría ahí. Y en verdad estaba ahí. Era lo que mis manos, inconscientes, encontraron. Un álbum de fotografías. En su frente, aparecían las iniciales "B y E". Lo abrí titubeante. Estaba llevando esto al extremo. Estaba desperdiciando lo que otros me habían otorgado. Y perdería lo que unos protegen. Mi vida. Pero si me iba, todos estarían mejor. Ya no sería una carga. Ya no molestaría. Ya todo mi sufrimiento acabaría. Así que, lo abrí.

En la primera página se encontraban un par de fotografías, y el ellas estaba Edward. Edward en una cocina. Edward con un hombre. Edward conmigo. Algo cruzó mi mente como un relámpago. En la segunda página estaban, Edward y yo en el bosque, los dos abrazados; Edward sentado sobre una roca, mirando con un rostro desbordante de risa; yo acostada sobre las flores, mirando hacia arriba, que era donde se suponía que estaba la cámara; Edward y yo… besándonos.

Otro malestar se situó en mi mente. Quizás no debería seguir con esto. Era una locura, pero era mi decisión. En la página siguiente, Edward acostado sobre una cama, con los auriculares del pequeño aparato de música. La siguiente era, yo vestida con un pijama, con los cabellos alborotados, y las mejillas rosadas. Era tan distinta a lo que soy ahora. La antigua Bella.

Cuando iba a mirar la próxima página, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Era él. Mi Edward. Su rostro estaba asustado, pero al verme, instantáneamente, se tranquilizo. _"Calma, Bella. Solo se alegra de verte bien. Eso no quiere decir que te quiera como antes…"_ Dio un paso hacia mí, al cual respondí retrocediendo otro. Dejé el álbum sobre el escritorio, mientras que él serraba la puerta con pestillo. ¿Qué tramaba?

-Esto… - miró hacia el suelo -.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que no querías ver a un estorbo como yo – mis palabras me dolieron, incluso más a mí que a él -.

-Es que… Bella, necesitamos hablar – me miró a los ojos. Hacía tanto que no los veía directamente -.

-No hay nada de qué hablar. Todo me ha quedado claro. Yo soy una molestia, la cual desaparecerá, como debió hacerlo hace cinco años – me abrace -.

-No, tú no eres una molestia. Yo lo soy – Se acercó un poco más -. Yo, te debo una disculpa, no, más que una disculpa. Te hice mucho daño esta noche, cuando en verdad, lo único que quería era agarrarte en mis brazos y no soltarte nunca más. He dicho una gran blasfemia cuando te dije "estorbo". Y he insultado a mi corazón, cuando te grite…

-Para, por favor. No necesito tu lastima – bajé mi mirada, tomé el álbum, y lo aferré a mi pecho -. Si sólo querías decirme eso, ya lo has hecho, así que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Con tu permiso – comencé a avanzar hasta la puerta de forma algo "dramática", pero él me agarró del brazo, y me dio media vuelta, por lo cual, solté el álbum sin querer -. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-No he terminado de hablarte – me soltó. Su mirada estaba distinta, había expresado un poco de ira, lo cual me asustó, pero no me intimidaría tan fácilmente -.

-Pues yo si – me agarró de nuevo -. Suéltame.

-No lo haré hasta que me escuches.

-Pues yo no quiero escucharte.

-Igual lo harás. No quisiste terminar de escucharme esta noche, hace un rato. Ahora paga las consecuencias.

-¿Quién te crees como para venir a decidir lo que hago o no? Que yo sepa, tú no eres nadie. ¿No fue algo así lo que me dijiste hoy? no, espera, fue, allegada lo que me dijiste – estaba muy enojada. Mis ojos debían estar echando chispas -. Así que, esta allegada se retira para no seguir molestando…

-No dejaré que te vayas. No de nuevo – bajó la mirada, para luego, volver a subirla, pero esta vez, estaba triste -. He estado mucho tiempo sólo. Esperando a alguien que pudiera reemplazarte, pero eras la única que tenía mi corazón. Siempre serás la única, y si te he herido con lo de hoy, que debe ser lo más probable, aceptaré tu rechazo, que es lo mínimo que merezco ante tal atrocidad y…

Posé uno de mis dedos en sus labios para poder callarlo. Eran tan suaves.

-Edward, basta de lamentos. Lo hecho, hecho está. El daño ya fue, así que, basta.

-Pero…

-Mira. Si te sientes mal, tírate por un acantilado, o ahórcate, no lo sé, pero la próxima vez, piensa antes de descargarte contra mí. Por qué, tal vez algún día el daño será tan grande que no habrá cura – todo fue un susurro. Mis labios estaban rosando sus oídos, y su boca se apoyaba en mi hombro -.

-Pero ¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? – su voz también era un susurro, pero en ella, había algo de felicidad - ¿o aún soy el "malo de la película"?

-Eso quiere decir que necesito algo de tiempo para reponerme – me doy media vuelta lentamente, y recojo el álbum, para poder salir de ahí, pero, otra vez, él me detiene, quitándome mi álbum -. Devuélvemelo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer con él? – comenzó a hojearlo rápidamente, y estoy segura que, sus ojos mostraron mucha nostalgia. No lo culpo -.

-Sólo lo estaba… viendo – bajé mi mirada -.

-Aun eres una mala mentirosa. Sabes que no puedes. Es demasiado arriesgado, a menos que… ¿¡Estás loca¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto?

Me descubrió.

-Lo que haga o no con mi vida no esa asunto tuyo, así que devuélvemelo.

Me lancé sobre él para quitárselo de las manos, pero, es más rápido que yo, por lo cual, pudo esquivarme.

-Claro que lo es. No voy a permitir que te hagas daño intencionalmente, Bella. No dejaré que acabes con tu vida de esta forma.

-Sigo diciendo que no es asunto tuyo.

-Sí lo es. Me estás asiendo cómplice de tu locura. ¿Acaso el daño fue tan grande como para que quisieras morir definitivamente? No le encuentro mucha lógica, pero tal vez, habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar. Si hubiera acumulado tanta tristeza, y tuviera una forma de acabar conmigo.

-Tanto sufrimiento, sólo pasará si no vuelvo a despertar más. Por favor Edward, si hago esto, todos estarán mejor sin mí, en especial, tú.

-No te lo entregaré – lo serró y lo guardó dentro de uno de los cajones del escritorio -. Es mi culpa que se te haya ocurrido tal atrocidad, así que lo único que puedo hacer para remediarla un poco, es… acabar con él. Así no lo tendrás nunca, y esas ganas de suicidio desaparecerán.

-No puedes hacer eso. Son tus fotografías. Tus recuerdos. No quiero que desaparezcan por uno de mis caprichos suicidas.

Me quedó mirando por mucho tiempo, para luego, sacarlo del cajón y extendérmelo. Al momento en que lo iba a tomar, lo vuelve a quitar.

-Sólo lo dejaré vivo si tú desistes de esto.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no me lo devolverás?

-Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor – una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Se veía tan adorable. Tan hermoso, tan perfecto, tan…

-Eso es jugar sucio – me crucé de brazos -.

-No lo es – su rostro se colocó a pocos centímetros del mío -. Esto se llama "trato"

-Pues, no me gusta – comencé a acercar mi rostro intencionalmente, mientras que él, hacía lo mismo.

-A mi me encanta – Soltó el álbum rápidamente, y agarró mi rostro fuertemente, al momento en que nuestros labios se juntaban.

_**Continuara…**_


	11. Chapter 11: Buen recuerdo, mal recuerdo

**Capítulo 11: **Buen recuerdo, mal recuerdo.

Sus labios eran exactamente iguales o mejores de lo que siempre me había imaginad. Eran de un dulce embriagador. Una verdadera droga, de la cual, no hay vuelta atrás si ya la has probado. Sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de mi rostro, como si quisiera aprendérselo de memoria sólo con el tacto, mientras que mis manos acariciaban su espalda. Erguida y fuerte, marcada levemente por los músculos. Nos separamos por un instante, para recobrar un poco el aliento, para luego, volver donde nos habíamos quedado.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo nos estuvimos besando. Quizás fueron horas, o sólo un par de minutos. Lo único que me importaba en esos momentos era, el estar junto a él y …

Muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente. Todo fue demasiado rápido, demasiado… repentino. Lo veía a él, junto a mi en una cama; los dos en un auto muy lujoso para mi gusto; los dos abrazados en un sillón… toda su familia reunida frente a mí entregándome ¿regalos? No lo sé... Sólo, lo veía. Edward se dio cuenta de ello, ya que había dejado de besarlo, y mi vista estaba perdida en algún lugar.

_- Bella¿estás bien? _– su voz se escuchaba distorsionada ¿acaso me volvería a desmayar? No, por favor _– Bella_

El dolor en mi cabeza se iba intensificando. Era como si… como si con el beso que me había dado, muchas cosas volvieron a tomar forma en mi cabeza. Gracias a él, las imágenes de las fotografías iban tomando movimiento, hasta llegar a formar parte de ese movimiento.

Me afirmé a Edward,, para así evitar caerme de bruces al suelo. Mi respiración se estaba volviendo rápida, llegando al punto que, se lograría oír por muchos metros. La voz de Edward volvió a sonar, esta vez, llamando a Carlisle. No logré ver si había llegado o no, ya que, nuevamente, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_¿Alguien tiene la más remota idea de cómo se siente estar muerto¿Tienen idea de lo que se siente cuando logras ver a todos, y a cada uno de los que rodea tú cuerpo, mientras que uno no se encuentra en él? Es una sensación desesperante. El ver que, no estás donde se supone que deberías estar. El pensar que nunca más podrás volver ahí. Te empiezas a hiperventilar al notar que estás como "volando", y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. _

_¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí¿Acaso hice algo malo en mi vida pasada como para merecer esta agonía? Justo ahora, que había arreglado mis problemas con Edward. Es más, todo iba "viento en popa". Pero, con mi suerte, me morí definitivamente. ¡No puede ser la vida tan injusta! Hasta en este estado logro ver a mi Edward frente a mi… abrazándome sobre una cama, en mitad de la noche… ¡Como si no fuera suficiente la agonía que estaba viviendo en aquellos momentos! _

_¡Esperen! _

_No estoy muerta. Si lo estuviera, no podría sentir como respiro o, no podría ver lo que estoy viendo, o sea, que soy una idiota que confunde la muerte con un sueño. Eso es. Sólo estoy presenciando "mi vida pasada" como si fuera un sueño. Pero, todo es tan real. Todo sentimiento que vivo en estos momentos, me… abruman. _

_Logro entender lo que veo, saber lo que siento, disfrutar el momento… Recuerdo, por primera vez, como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido antes. Quizás no fue la mejor explicación para esto. Sería más conveniente decir que, recuerdo como cualquier persona normal lo haría. Sin tener partes inconclusas, o no entender del todo lo que ves. ¡Me siento realizada como persona!_

_Siento una gran nostalgia al verme ahí, rodeada de las personas que me querían, y que yo conocía y apreciaba. Me sentía feliz. Hasta que recordé algo que me logró hacer llorar. No de pena, sino que de alegría, emoción y nostalgia. Era mi boda. _

_Todo había salido tan hermoso aquella vez. Alice se había esmerado muchísimo en dejar cada cosa perfecta. Rosalie había también hecho un gran esfuerzo, no sólo en sonreír a cada momento, sino que, se había ofrecido a peinarme, lo cual le fue un gran reto, pero terminó triunfante. Emmett se había ofrecido a ser el Fotógrafo oficial, y Jasper retuvo sus "instintos asesinos" al máximo. _

_La ceremonia se había realizado en la casa de los Cullen, a petición mía y de Edward. No queríamos llamar mucho la atención, pero eso tampoco quería decir que irían a asistir pocas personas. Mi padre, se veía realmente guapo. Se había quitado de encima unos diez años fácilmente con su traje, y su cabello peinado. Sonrió a cada momento, aún sabiendo que estaba completamente en desacuerdo con esto. Era solo cuestión de recordar cómo nos había gritado a mí y a Edward el día que le avisamos de nuestra boda. Y Renée, también en desacuerdo con esta "locura", como ella le llamaba, pero era feliz viéndome a mí feliz, y más si esto incluía al hombre-vampiro del que me enamoré. También asistieron los chicos de La Push, también a regañadientes, pero no por la cuestión del matrimonio, sino que, por el hecho de los Vampiros presentes. También mis amigos de Forks asistieron. Todos estaban fascinados con la decoración y, la maravillosa casa de los Cullen – como si nunca la hubieran visto antes -. Hasta las chicas de Alaska fueron a felicitar a Edward, en especial Tanya – la muy… -. _

_Cuando acabó la celebración, y todos los invitados se habían retirado, los Cullen también decidieron irse, para así, darnos más privacidad en nuestra noche de bodas. Y aunque no lo crean, pasamos la noche juntos, con Edward. Y cuando me refiero a "la noche juntos", me refiero a que… a que… desapareció nuestra castidad. Edward había sido muy cuidadoso en no hacerme daño sin querer, pero aun así, lo disfrutó tanto como yo. Me había sentido tan libre con él. Sentir sus caricias por todo mi cuerpo, escuchar sus mil y unas palabras de amor, y sentirlo conmigo, así…_

_Luego de eso, me mude a la casa de los Cullen. Aunque era raro convivir con ellos en un principio, me acostumbré al poco tiempo. Y una semana después, Renée me propuso acompañarla a ver a Phil, el cual no había asistido por problemas de salud, pero últimamente, se sentía peor de lo normal, llegando al punto de caer hospitalizado. Mi madre estaba algo tiritona por ello, y sería demasiado peligroso dejarla viajar sola, por lo cual, la acompañe. Me costó un poco decirle adiós a Edward, ya que me había acostumbrado a tenerlo cada segundo de mi vida cerca, pero también, me sentía rara. Como si ese "Adios" fuera lo último que le lograría decir, y apostaría todo por decir que, Edward había sentido lo mismo que yo. _

_Ya cuando llevábamos cinco horas de viaje en auto, ocurrió algo horrible. De un momento a otro, la calle se había perdido de en frente a nosotras, y en lugar de ella, se veía un gran camión que se dirigía con mucha velocidad hasta nuestro punto. No sentí el impacto, ya que todo fue demasiado rápido, pero aun siento aquel dolor que se apoderó de mí momentos después. Luego de eso, sentía como si alguien me tomara en brazos, y comenzara a correr por el bosque, sin tener un rumbo muy fijo. Después, de eso, quedé inconsciente por la falta de sangre, y cuando desperté, ya me encontraba en Volterra._

Me asusté en aquel momento, logrando mi despertar. Mi respiración era agitada, y mis ojos demostraban un horror y miedo terrible. Llevé mis manos al rostro para así poder tranquilizarme, y calmar mi respiración. Había recordado demasiado por un día, más bien, por una noche, y lo peor, es que, algo horrible también había despertado, y eso era, el momento que me había separado de mi Edward.

Me tiré de espaldas al colchón – ya que me había sentado de la impresión -, y me acurruqué a la almohada. El olor de mi amado se hallaba impregnado en ella, lo cual me calmaba un poco. Como deseaba en estos momentos, tenerlo frente a mí, abrazarlo, besarlo, y decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado en estos cinco años, aún sin saber de su existencia en esos momentos, pero ahora… en verdad siento su falta.

Teníamos un futuro por delante. Todo estaba dispuesto para nosotros. Teníamos también la esperanza de pasar una eternidad juntos, y cada día aumentar nuestro amor, pero desde aquel incidente, nuestros sueños se fueron a la mierda.

Y además, mi madre en verdad había muerto. Lo que me habían dicho los Vulturi sobre ella era verdad. Nunca les creí la versión que me habían dado de mi pasado, y mucho menos lo de mi madre, pero ahora…

Sentí unos pasos acercarse. Aun me costaba un poco esto de "olfatear", pero estaba segura de quien pertenecía aquel aroma. Cuando se abrió la puerta, lo vi por un segundo, y luego, me encontraba sobre sus brazos. No quería separarme de él ni un instante, no quería volver a perderlo, no más.

- Bella¿estás bien? – Edward me abrazó con fuerza, al ver que yo hacía lo mismo -. ¿Te ocurrió algo malo? Por favor Bella, dímelo.

Los demás miembros de la familia también habían llegado, pero no se atrevieron a entrar, sólo, miraban.

-Edward… Yo – levante la vista, hasta situarla directamente ante sus ojos, de un dorado intenso -. Perdóname. De partida, nunca debí acompañar a Renée a visitar a Phil. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero era mi madre, no podía decirle que no, además, no la vería nunca más. Debía aprovecharla al máximo, pero gracias a eso¡todo se fue a la mierda! Perdóname… te prometo que nunca más me separaré de tu lado, nunca más… ¡Maldito accidente¡Maldito camión que nos arruinó la vida! Por favor, perdóname… - todo lo había dicho muy rápido. Sentía como se me quebraba un poco la voz mientras le decía todo aquello, pero debía decírselo, aunque me doliera un montón -.

- Bella, tranquilízate – su voz también se notaba algo quebrada, pero no mucho -. Respira.

- No, no quiero. Sólo quiero que me perdones por todo el daño que te he causado – miré de reojo a los demás, que presenciaban la escena algo conmovidos y ¿sorprendidos? -, más bien, por el que les he causado a todos.

- Bella, no hay nada que perdonar… Todo está bien…

- No, no está bien. Hemos perdido cinco años, que podrían haber sido los más maravillosos para nosotros. ¡Estábamos recién casados! Teníamos un futuro por delante y…

- Bella ¿Recuerdas lo del matrimonio? – la voz de Emmett me quitó un poco de mi "burbuja de tristeza" -. O sea¿recuerdas tu pasado?

- Claro que lo recuerdo. De algo sirvió que me desmayara… - me separé un poco de Edward, para así poder ver mejor a los demás -. ¡Es verdad!

Dios. No me había dado cuenta de que lo recordaba casi todo – o casi todo lo que había vivido en Forks -. Me había centrado tanto en lo del accidente que no me había detenido a pensar en todo lo que había visto.

- Lo mejor será que descanses un poco. Estás comenzando a hiperventilar – Edward sonaba muy preocupado, pero a la vez, su voz reflejaba dicha, dicha por haber recordado todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos -.

- Edward tiene razón – Jasper habló desde el marco de la puerta -. Lo mejor será que descanses y pienses en lo que has visto más tranquila.

- No. Estoy bien. No necesito descansar más - ¿a quién engaño? No estaba bien. Tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza, y me costaba armonizarlas un poco -. Está bien. Descansaré un poco.

El rostro de todos se tranquilizó al oírme. Era como si se hubieran sacado un gran peso de encima.

- Te dejaremos sola. Luego nos contaras con más calma lo que ha ocurrido – Carlisle, siempre tan comprensivo y amable -.

- Nos alegra que te hayas despertado mejor – Esme me regaló una dulce sonrisa -. Descansa, pequeña.

Todos se retiraron en un instante, pero, Edward seguía a mi lado. Tomó mi mano con delicadeza, y me condujo hasta la cama, donde los dos nos sentamos. Entonces, reparé en que ya era de día. Miré hacia el gran ventanal de la habitación. El sol se encontraba muy arriba en el cielo, indicando que era más de medio día. ¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado desmayada?

Edward me miró de reojo, y supo enseguida lo que pasaba por mi mente.

- Son las seis con treinta minutos, más o menos – consultó el reloj que tenía en la muñeca izquierda -.

- Estuve desmayada por mucho tiempo. ¿Unas diez horas?

- Yo diría que unas trece horas. Aun era muy noche cuando te desmayaste – su voz se apagó por un momento. El recordar lo que había tenido que sufrir ante mi desmayo, creyendo que me podría morir definitivamente en cualquier momento -.

- Ya veo – bajé mi mirada por un momento, y luego la volví a subir rápidamente -. Edward, yo…

- No. Será mejor que te tranquilices un poco. Luego hablaremos con Carlisle y los demás – me tomó en brazos, y de un momento a otro, me encontraba nuevamente acostaba bajo las sábanas de la enorme cama -.

- Edward – se encontraba sentada en uno de los extremos de la cama, mirándome fijamente -. Podrías acostarte a mi lado, por favor.

- Está bien – se sacó los zapatos en un segundo, y al otro, se encontraba recostado a mi lado, abrazándome como nunca antes lo había hecho -. ¿Mejor?

- Si… gracias – me aferré con fuerza a su pecho nuevamente, y escondí mi rostro en él -. Extrañaba un poco estar así contigo.

- Yo también, no sabes cuánto – me dio un beso en la cabeza, y luego, colocó la suya sobre la mía -. Te amo.

- Yo también te amo – le di un beso en el pecho, y luego me acurruqué en el, pero algo me perturbó en aquel instante, provocando que me separara de él, sentándome en la cama, y mirándolo fijamente -. Necesitamos hablar.

- ¿No se supone que hablaremos con los demás? – me miró extrañado, y se sentó a mi lado -.

- No quiero hablar de lo que pasó hace unos minutos, sino que… - bajé la miraba – No te he aclarado aún lo que ocurrió en Volterra.

- A, eso…No tiene importancia – me regaló una sonrisa. No era cien por ciento creíble, pero se las apañaba bien para serlo -.

- ¿Cómo que no tiene importancia? O sea¡estuviste muchos días mal por ese incidente! – me crucé de brazos -.

¿Cómo que no tenía importancia? Me tubo muy preocupada por eso, y gracias a ese problema, terminé casi suicidándome. ¿Quién se cree como para decirme eso ahora?

- Bella. Es verdad que me deprimió mucho cuando los vi. El pensar que ya no sentías nada por mí… me volvió loco – bajó la mirada -. Siempre te he dicho que, si algún día dejabas de amarme, no me interpondría nunca más en tus asuntos, y en tu vida. Tal vez por eso me descargué contra ti. El pensar que ya no me querías, y al interponerme ante tu vida, la nueva vida que habías formado… Me hizo sentir, por una parte, culpable, y además, triste – tomó aire, y subió la mirada -. Pero, desde que te besé en el despacho de Carlisle… Creo que me di cuenta que, aún te amaba demasiado como para dejarte ir, y me lo jugaría todo por volver a estar contigo. Soy algo egoísta. A nadie le hace mal un poco de "sana competencia", o eso creo.

- ¿¡Sana competencia!? Demetri no es competencia para nadie. Además, ni siquiera lo bese. ¡El me beso! Así que no hay nada por lo que debas competir. Yo soy tuya y de nadie más ¿Quedó claro?

- Si señorita, si – hizo un gesto con la mano a lo "militar", para luego atraerme a su cuerpo y abrazarme -. Recuerda que yo también soy tuyo – susurro -.

- Lo tendré en cuenta

_**Continuara…**_


	12. Chapter 12: Pequeños problemas

**Capítulo 12: Pequeños problemas**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que había llegado con los Cullen, y una desde que recordaba todo mi pasado relacionado con Edward. O sea, lo más importante. Pero aún estaba preocupada. Nos quedaba la mitad del tiempo que nos habían dado, y diecisiete años de mi vida humana se habían borrado de mí. ¿Cómo haría para recordarlo, si nadie más que yo en esta familia lo conoce? La única que sabía de mí era mi madre, Renée, pero no puedo contar con ella por razones obvias. Él único con que podría contar era Charlie, pero se suponía que él cree que estoy muerta y enterrada, además de que apenas me veía en las vacaciones, por lo cual, tampoco sabía mucho, pero algo era algo, y debía aprovecharlo. Pero si hablaba con él, ¿cómo explicarle lo que me había pasado en estos cinco años? No podía llegar y decirle "Charlie, soy yo, Bella. Estoy viva milagrosamente porque me mordió un vampiro… " No. Quizás caería en coma si le decía eso. Él nunca fue muy bueno para poder sobrellevar las cosas muy repentinas. Se desmorona fácilmente, pero necesito hablar con él, ahora mismo.

En todo caso ¿Cómo estará Charlie? Ya han pasado cinco años desde que lo había visto. Cinco largos y agrios años para él. ¿Cómo pudo haber sobrepasado mi muerte, y la de mi madre? Probablemente debió haber quedado completamente destruido. Nosotras éramos su única familia. Aparte de nosotras, él estaba sólo. Sus padres ya habían muerto hacía años, los dos por insuficiencia cardiaca, además de que no tenía hermanos. Yo era lo único que tenía con "parecido sanguíneo", además de ser su compañera. Y ahora, debió haber entrado en la soledad y la angustia.

Pero, tal vez… ¿Y si Billy lo ayudo? No hay muchas probabilidades sobre eso, pero es su amigo, y no creo que haya aguantado verlo tan… tan… demacrado.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? – La melodiosa y preocupada voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos – Te ves distraída.

-No es nada, es solo que… estoy cansada – ok, no se lo creerá. ¿Cómo pude decirle que estaba cansada si ni siquiera siento cansancio? ¿Acaso soy idiota o qué? -.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees, Bella. Por favor, dime lo que te ocurre, que es lo que pasa por tu alocada y rara cabecita – me sentó sobre sus piernas y me abrazó muy fuerte -.

Como amaba cuando me abrazaba de esa forma. El sentirlo tan cerca, tan mío…

El sol comenzó a asomarse por el ventanal de nuestra habitación. Hoy, como muy pocos días, el sol hizo su aparición, sin nubes que lo detuvieran. Aún era temprano, y el silencio a nuestro alrededor se hacía presente. No había mucha gente en la casa, ya que, Carlisle estaba en el hospital, Rose y Alice salieron de compras – a lo cual me prometieron traerme algo -, Esme arreglaba un poco el "jardín", y Emmett trataba de arreglar su Jeep, pero como no le salió muy bien, tuvo que llamar a Jasper, por lo cual, llevan tres horas en el garaje, y aún no logran arreglarlo. Creo que van de mal en peor. Debieron esperar al regreso de Rosalie, pero Emmett…

-Sólo pensaba… en nosotros. Más bien, en todo. En lo que ocurre y lo que probablemente nos podría pasado el mes… y en lo poco y nada que he recordado hasta el momento… y en que… tengo miedo de saber que en dos semanas probablemente tengamos que separarnos nuevamente y…

-Mo pienses en eso, por favor – me dio un pequeño beso en el cuello, mientras acariciaba con su pulgar mi antebrazo -. No quiero que tengas miedo. Ya verás que esto lo solucionaremos de algún modo. Sólo hay que tener confianza…

-Confío en ti. Y con eso me basta – le devolví el abrazo lo mejor posible, y le di un corto beso -. Además… me preguntaba si…

-Si… - me miraba excesivamente interesado, pero se veía tan lindo… -.

-Mira. Lo que pasa es que le he estado dando vueltas al asunto y… - ¿por qué me costaba tanto decirlo? – … como sabes, sólo he recuperado una mínima parte de mi memoria, ¿verdad?

-Si… ¿A qué quieres llegar – su rostro se volvió serio de repente -.

-A que... él único que me puede ayudar para recuperarla es… Charlie. Necesito ir a verlo. Él es el único que me conocía en todo lo que no recuerdo y…

-No – soltó su abrazo, y me sentó a un lado de la cama -.

-¿Por qué no? Sabes que es el único que me puede ayudar…

-Bella, Charlie cree que estas muerta. M-U-E-R-T-A -. Se levantó de la cama, y se colocó al frente mío -. Imagina lo que pasaría si te ve. ¡Le daría un ataque cardiaco!

-¿¡Crees que no he pensado en eso!? Lo tengo claro… - me encontraba parada, frente a Edward, y con la mirada gacha. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? -. También tengo derecho a verlo. Es mi padre. Hace cinco años que no lo he visto… ¡Yo soy su única familia!

-En verdad Bella, no puedes… - dio media vuelta y se marcho -.

Si él creía que me quedaría de brazos cruzados, estaba muy equivocado. Tenía el leve presentimiento de que había visto comprensión en su mirada, pero no estaba segura del todo. Quizás había algo que me estaba ocultando.

En dos segundos, ya me encontraba al pie de la escalera, con un Edward enfadado, ya que me había interpuesto en su camino hasta la sala.

-Algo me ocultas, Edward Cullen, y lo voy a descubrir.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?

-Sí, eso creo. Creo que tú no quieres que vaya por otra razón…

Dejó de verme a la cara, y me quitó de su camino en un parpadeo.

-Estás demente… -. Se sentó detrás de su piano, y comenzó a tocar una melodía distinta. Era fuerte, aguda y doliente.

-Exacto Edward, esa soy. Isabella la demente.

-Eres más que eso, no lo dudes.

Me di la media vuelta, pero cuando me disponía a subir nuevamente, algo me detuvo. Era el sonido del celular de Edward, estaba claro; pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba, sino que, siempre que sonaba en momentos como este – igual de tensos -, era porque algo muy malo estaba a punto de suceder.

-Alice, ¿qué sucede?. No puede ser… Está bien, llamaré a Carlisle – colgó su llamada, para luego poder marcar el teléfono de Carlisle -. Carlisle, debes venirte de inmediato. Han decidido venir…

Colgó su celular nuevamente, para luego llamar a Esme y a los chicos.

-Edward… ¿Qué sucedió? – me coloqué delante de él, para así lograr ver sus ojos. No me gustaban. Su mirada era oscura, y llena de miedo -. Por favor Edward… dime lo que sucede.

En eso, aparecieron Jasper y Emmett, todos engrasados; y Esme, la cual se veía extremadamente preocupada, pero aun así, su sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro.

La mirada de Edward se situó en la de Esme, la cual al parecer, ya le había preguntado por lo ocurrido.

-Los Vulturi… vienen a vernos.

Me quedé helada al escucharlo. _Los Vulturi_. ¿Acaso el mundo estaba en mi contra? ¿Por qué debían venir antes del plazo acordado? Aun faltan más de quince días y… ¿y si sólo vienen a cerciorarse de que estoy bien? Ojalá eso sea…Aunque no lo creo. No son muy confiados que digamos… Entonces, ¿vienen a llevarme de vuelta? No creo que sean tan descarados como para hacer algo así de… de cobarde. Pero, se que son capaces de eso, y de mucho más. Como el haber disfrutado de mi ignorancia, y de mi falta de experiencia, además de las mil y una veces que me vieron al borde de la agonía plena, y no hicieron nada para evitarlo.

Tantas cosas que había vivido con ellos, y a la vez, tan pocas. Siempre me mostraba con una sonrisa, siempre demostré entusiasmo en las locas ideas de Alec, y siempre me comporté educadamente frente a los Vulturi. Pero, mi sonrisa escondía lo que en verdad sentía, una tristeza y un vació más grandes que el cielo; mi entusiasmo sólo apartaba lo más de él mis propios infortunios; y mi educación sólo era una más cara para ocultar mi desprecio hacia ellos por haberme arrebatado mi vida, y no hacer nada para poder recordarla. Siempre fui como un títere. Hacía lo que querían que hiciera, y trataba de sentir lo que ellos querían que sintiera.

Inconscientemente, apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward, y cerré los ojos, con tal de poder olvidar aquellos cinco años que había vivido con ellos. Olvidar. Toda mi desgracia era por mi olvido. Y ahora, mi vida y la de mi familia estaban corriendo riesgo gracias a ello.

De pronto, aparecieron Alice y Rosalie, cargadas con unos cuantos pares de bolsas en las manos; Pero aun así muy serias.

-Llegarán en tres minutos…Debemos prepararnos – Alice corrió a dejar las bolsas en su habitación y a colocar todo en orden.

-¡Emmett! ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Todo un desastre! – Rosalie suspiró, intentando calmarse…En realidad parecía muy molesta – Ve a cambiarte, ya arreglaremos cuentas…Y tu también Jasper, estáis asquerosos. – Jasper subió las escaleras, pero Emmett seguía ahí, al parecer le dolía que Rose estuviere molesta…¿O lo que le dolían eran la consecuencias de su enojo?

-Rose…-Dijo Emmett, apenas audible…seguía ahí paradote.

En eso llegó Carlisle, con cara de preocupación. Al parecer, lo único que en verdad le importaba en esos momentos era poder tranquilizar un poco a Esme, ya que, aunque demostrara una dulce sonrisa, estaba muy nerviosa. Edward también me tenía en sus brazos, mientras me susurrabas palabras para calmarme "No dejaré que nada te ocurra…" Me acerqué a su rostro, y le di un dulce y rápido beso en la mejilla, para luego poner una sonrisa en mi rostro. No me gustaba verlo así de preocupado, y mucho menos por mi culpa.

-¡Rose nada!- Dijo Rosalie cortante – Ahora se un buen niño y ve a cambiarte…de ahí hablaremos sobre lo que hiciste. – Emmett asintió, apenado.

Si no me equivoco, Rose estaba molesta porque ella y solo ella tenía el título de "Mecánica", además Emmett y Jasper hicieron un desastre, que después ella debería arreglar; es razonable. Pero eso no es lo más importante…lo importante ahora son los Vulturis.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que nos encontráramos todos en el antejardín de la casa. Edward estaba milímetros delante de mí; en una posición protectora, mientras que yo le tomaba una de sus manos, para darle algo de confianza, y a la vez, decirle que me encontraba en perfectas condiciones. No es que fuese cien por ciento verdad, pero algo era algo. Emmett, ya impecable, estaba junto a Rosalie; ambos de brazos cruzados y de miradas amenazantes. Jasper y Alice estaban al otro lado de nosotros. Jasper tenía una mirada muy amenazante, la cual infundía miedo y Alice estaba con las manos en las caderas, las cuales decían "acércate y te mato".

Sólo Esme y Carlisle tenían una posición apacible, aunque ambos estaban serios; pero aún así Esme mantenía sonriente. Y lo sigo diciendo, no entiendo como lo hace

-Ya llegan – Anunció Alice. Los músculos de Edward se tensaron y emitió un leve gruñido desde el fondo de su pecho… Pero algo me inquietaba.

-Alice. ¿Quiénes son exactamente los que vendrán? – Alice me miró algo sorprendida por la pregunta, y algo incómoda, ya que lo que realmente importaba era que "ellos" venían, no quienes venían.

-Edward… - lo miró un momento, como si buscara su aprobación para decirlo. Mientras que él, sólo resopló y se giró para poder verme a la cara.

-Son Jane, Alec… y Demetri.

Con razón Edward no quería que lo supiera. ¿Por qué tenía que venir Demetri? ¿No le bastaba con todo el daño que le causó a Edwartd y a mí?

Edward lanzó otro gruñido. Lo más probable era que ya se encontraban lo bastante cerca como para que pudiera leerles el pensamiento. Además de que su olor ya había llegado a nuestras narices. Era sólo cuestión de segundos y…

En ese momento, Tres figuras encapuchadas aparecieron frente a nosotros. La más alta de ellas se encontraba atrás de las otras dos más pequeñas. Eran ellos.

Un sentimiento de Rabia , impotencia, tristeza y nostalgia se mezclaron al verlos. Tenía un gran rencor contra ellos, ya que, me mintieron por mucho tiempo, pero, más que mal, ellos fueron los que me cuidaron. En el fondo… muy en el fondo de mi marchito cuerpo, los quiero… pero bien en el fondo.

-Buona sera… Bella

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Si, lo se, merezco una gran palisa por haberme demorado tanto en subir el capitulo u.u

Perom el cole cada vez se pone masdificil... y tengo deberes varios... u.u

Pero porfin está el capitulo 12 !!

wi !!

Prometo demorarme menos para la proxima

Un gran saludo para todas las que me postearon ultimamente

bye


	13. Chapter 13: Reunión Indeseada

**Capítulo 13:** Reunión indeseada

-¿Podríamos terminar con esto de una buena vez? - Ya me estaba impacientando. Hacía más de dos minutos que me encontraba sola con los Vulturi (en este caso, sus representantes), y aún no decían nada-. Saben que no tengo todo el día… y mi familia tampoco. Me gustaría saber el _por qué_ de su visita.

Bueno, si se preguntan cómo he llegado a parar en MI habitación SOLA con ELLOS, pues esa fue una de sus condiciones. Cuando se presentaron en frente de nosotros, su llegada no fue muy _educada_, por así decirlo, ya que, en uno de sus comentarios, casi se echaron a Emmett, Jasper y mi querido Edward sobre ellos. Pero, en un rápido movimiento de Carlisle, y antes de que Jane metiera sus manos, los chicos se calmaron un poco. Sólo un poco, porque después, cuando me pidieron que habláramos _a solas_, el ánimo de todos empeoró más de lo que ya estaba. Entonces fue cuando tuve que intervenir para que todos terminaran ilesos en esta batalla de palabras – y cuando me refiero a _todos_, sólo hablo de los Cullen -.

Le tuve que prometer a Edward que lo llamaría inmediatamente si fuese necesario, pero Alec dijo que, por lo menos debían alejarse un par de kilómetros para que así no nos escucharan. Y otra vez, casi se echan a Edward encima. Pero luego de decirle que estaría bien, y de que si escuchaba un gran estruendo de por estos lugares, sería porque los necesitaría, pero lo dudo un poco. Más que mal, ya conozco su forma de actuar y sé que no me harían daño. O eso es lo que supongo…

A los dos segundos de que hubieran desaparecido los Cullen, los dirigí a mi habitación, quiero decir, a la habitación de Edward y mía, para así poder estar más cómoda.

Ahora, si no me equivoco, llevan más de tres minutos, y aún no dicen ni pio. Además, al ambiente se está poniendo algo tenso, y sus olores se están esparciendo muy rápidamente. Esto es insoportable. ¿En qué estaban pensando cuando decidieron venir hasta aquí si no quieren o no van a decir nada? Saben que esto nos pone de mal humor a todos, además de incómodos ante tal situación, osea, esta misma.

-En serio. ¿Por qué han venido? Por lo que yo se, aun queda medio mes para que se cumpla el plazo prometido – me encontraba de brazos cruzados, y de muy mal humor -. ¿Era necesario venir?

-Así es, mi queridísima Bella – Alec fue el primero en romper su silencio -. Necesitábamos cerciorarnos nosotros mismos de que te encontrabas en perfectas condiciones.

-No sabes cuando aprecio su preocupación, pero es obvio que me encuentro bien. O sea, estoy con mi familia, mi _verdadera_ familia. No creo que esté mejor en algún otro lugar, donde ellos no se encuentren.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan cortante con nosotros? – Demetri, que se encontraba mirando una de las fotografías de mi matrimonio que tenía en un estante, habló muy suavemente -. Eso se llama _mala educación. _

¿Desde cuándo a él le importaba la educación de los demás? En realidad, ¿desde cuándo se preocupaba de los demás? Apenas le importaba el estado anímico de Felix, que se suponía que era su mejor amigo, y ahora, de repente, se interesaba por mi educación.

-¿Y tú desde cuándo que te preocupa mi educación? – si creían que me iba a quedar callada, están muy equivocados. Si una cosa aprendí estos cinco años con ellos era el, decir lo que pienso a la cara, sea bueno o malo -.

-En verdad estás muy cambiada, Bella. Comenzando con tu forma de vestir - . Jane me estaba registrando ¿Mi armario? – Casi no tienes prendas negras, como las que tenías en Volterra. Eso es algo bueno. El negro es demasiado sombrío.

-¿Por qué estás registrando mi armario, Jane? Si no mal recuerdo, no te he dado permiso.

-Es verdad… - agachó la cabeza, y cerró lentamente el armario. Creo que en ese momento herí sus sentimientos-.

En Volterra nunca la consideré una gran amiga, más bien, una conocida, por así decirlo, pero ella siempre estuvo preocupada por mí, aunque lo demostrara poco, muy poco. Siempre se interesó en la ropa tan lúgubre que utilizaba, y las canciones tan depresivas que componía. Siempre estuvo a mi lado, y nunca me di cuenta, hasta ahora.

-Bueno… ¿por qué no me dicen de una buena vez qué hacen aquí? – me tumbé en la cama, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se notara mi estado de _cansancio mental, _pero lo más sueva posible como para que no se rompiera por la fuerza ejercida.

-Ellos nos mandaron a vigilarte – La voz de ella ahora sonaba sombría, como cuando hablaba con vampiros ajenos a ellos, o sea, todos -. Están… preocupados por tu situación.

-Y si están _tan_ preocupados como ellos dicen estarlo, ¿por qué no vienen a verme personalmente? – Esta era la pregunta del millón -. Se supone que soy algo valioso para ellos, como para que por lo menos vengan a verme.

-No pueden – el sonido de un vidrio roto me llamó la atención. Demetri había roto mi portarretratos con la foto cuando respondió a mi pregunta -.

-Claro que pueden – me levanté de un salto de la cama -. Por lo que yo sé, no están demasiado ocupados.

-Es verdad, pero sus condiciones se lo impiden – Alec, que se encontraba ya sentado en la orilla de mi cama, hablaba como si este tema fuera de lo más normal -.

-Ellos son vampiros. Inmortales. Sin alma. Han vivido más de mil años en la Tierra. ¿Cómo es eso de que sus condiciones no se lo permiten?

-Creo que 'Alec' se ha expresado mal – Jane salió en su defensa -. Es verdad que los Vulturi se encuentran en perfectas condiciones como para venir personalmente a visitarte, pero eso no sería educado. Sabes que les encanta avisar cuando se presentan, no como nosotros – me dio una sonrisa -. Además, han tenido un par de problemas con otros vampiros, lo cual los tiene algo… ocupados.

¿Ocupados? Preocupas, querrá decir. Es obvio que no les creo ni una palabra después de lo que me hicieron, pero, lo del problema con _otros_ vampiros… ya me los imagino cómo deben de estar rabiando al tenerme con los Cullen.

-Bueno, ya que están _tan_ ocupados con sus _problemas_, creo que lo mejor sería que me olvidaran por un tiempo para que arreglen sus cosas. O sea, que dejen de molestar por un buen tiempo. No saben cuanto se los agradecería – nuevamente, volví a tirarme en la cama, pero Demetri me alcanzó en el último momento, y me apresó contra una de las murallas de la habitación -. ¿Qué crees que haces?

-No deberías expresarte con tanta familiaridad ante nosotros… - sus ojos expresaban una gran furia, mezclada con una profunda tristeza -. Además, creo que tu petición será negada.

-Sabes que puedo ser un gran dolor de cabeza cuando me lo propongo… - ¿desde cuándo Yo hablaba de forma tan amenazadora? -.

-Eres una… - sus voz escupía una gran… gran… rabia. Pero antes de que arruinara más nuestra grata reunión, Alec lo separó de mí, dejándome algo extrañada -.

Demetri siempre había sido paciente. Excesivamente paciente para mi gusto. Pero ahora, era completamente distinto a como le recordaba. Ya no era tan calmado, y pareciera como si todo lo que se dijera le afectara de algún modo.

-Lo mejor será irnos. No queremos causar más molestias – la mirada de Jane se dirigió a la muralla donde hacía unos instantes, Demetri me había tirado. Se encontraba hundida, dejando claramente la forma de mi cuerpo. Las grietas que se habían formado a su alrededor, se extendían casi hasta llegar al ventanal. En verdad, había quedado muy mal.

-Si… eso creo… será lo mejor – mi voz sonaba con cautela luego de haber visto aquello -.

Demetri nunca me había estampado contra una muralla con tanta fuerza. Cuando Edward se enterara – porque era obvio que lo haría -, pegará el grito en el cielo.

Me dirigí a la puerta con cautela, y en un par de segundos, ya todos nos encontrábamos en la entrada de la casa. Demetri había vuelto a tomar cierta distancia de mí, encontrándose ya fuera de la casa. Alec y Jane, al contrario, se encontraban a mi lado. La capucha, nuevamente cubría sus finos y hermosos rostros, dejando poco espacio para que la luz del sol les tocara. Así es, el sol había salido. Aunque ya pronto sería la hora del crepúsculo, el cielo se hallaba despejado.

-Creo que, te debemos una disculpa antes de partir a Italia. El comportamiento de Demetri es irreprochable – Alec estaba algo molesto por lo ocurrido en mi habitación. Siempre me había defendido en Volterra con dientes y garras, literalmente, y ahora, que uno de sus más cercanos me atacara… si, estaba enfadado… y apenado por no haber hecho nada antes. Algo para haber detenido esta pequeña pelea antes de su comienzo -.

-No te preocupes. Yo también tuve algo de culpa en todo esto. Me porté muy grosera con ustedes.

-No te disculpes. Después de todo, nos lo merecíamos… Ahora debemos… - Jane fue cortada por Demetri, el cual se había colocado a su lado.

-Bella, creo que esto no está bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Demetr? Por lo que yo se, todo está bien – Su palabras en verdad me habían confundido -.

-No deberías estar en esta casa, con estas personas.

-Claro que debo estar aquí. Ellos son mi familia. Ellos, ellos me quieren…

-Si tanto te quieren… ¿Por qué no fueron a buscarte en estos cinco años? – eso fue un golpe bajo para mi -. ¿Por qué tu amado Edward te volvió a dejar sola? No crees que es demasiado sospechoso. Ellos no te quieren, sólo, te ven como un estorbo. Uno muy grande del cual vana tener que cargar por toda una eternidad. Lo mejor sería que te devolvieran con nosotros. Sería lo más razonable.

-No lo haré… Lo que dices es mentira. Ellos si me quieren. Y si no fueron a buscarme en estos cinco años no fue por falta de cariño hacia mí – mi voz estaba comenzando a quebrarse con lo que decía. Todo lo que había dicho… me dejó helada -.

En estos pocos días, sólo había tratado de pensar en como ser lo menos molesta posible, y en tratar de recordar mi pasado de la forma más segura posible. Los Cullen me habían vuelto a aceptar como parte de la familia, y Edward, me había vuelto a enamorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pero aún así, nunca habían mencionado nada relacionado con los cinco años en que me hallaba ausente. Era como si, como si no quisiera ser recordado por ninguno, o como si me estuvieran escondiendo algo sumamente importante.

-Entonces… - Demetrí siguió con sus venenosas palabras - ¿Por qué no fueron? ¿Acaso lo sabes?

Había dado en el blanco. No tenía ni idea porque no me habían buscado. Todo era demasiado extraño para mí. Para todos.

-Yo… yo… No lo se – agaché la cabeza y sollocé un poco sin lágrimas. Sus palabras me dolían -.

-Lo vez. Ellos no te quieren. Sólo te tienen aquí por lastima. Eso es lo que das. Una inmensa lastima. Y como no hacerlo si eres una pobre, solitaria y débil chica-vampiro que no recuerda nada de su pasado, y que, por cualquier descuido, podría quedarse dormida para siempre…

-Cállate.

-No eres nada para ellos. Sólo una antigua mancha del pasado con la cual deben cargar…

-Por favor, cállate – Me tapé los oídos instintivamente para no poder oír sus palabras, pero aun así, podía hacerlo -.

-No Bella, debes escucharme. Todo lo que te digo es la pura verdad – me había sujetado de las manos para que así no pudiera taparme los oídos y poder escucharle lo más claro posible. Alec y Jane se encontraban alejados de nosotros, como si tratasen se no mezclarse en nuestra pelea -. Vuelve con nosotros a Volterra. Allá estarás más segura y…

-¡Te dije que te callaras! – mi mente y mis sentidos se habían salido de control. Era una sensación muy extraña. Como si tu cabeza estuviera completamente vacía. Ni un susurro, ni una imagen. Nada. Ya cuando me había dado cuenta de la situación, había mandado a volar a Demetri por más de diez metros, con mi pura mente. "En verdad es poderosa".

Jane fue en su rescate de entre las ramas y astillas de los árboles donde se había estrellado, mientras que Alec simplemente, se alejaba rápidamente. Al segundo después, Me encontraba completamente sola.

"Sola" como siempre me había sentido, y como seguía sintiéndome. No aguante más y me dirigí lo más rápido posible a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta con llave –aunque esta no servía mucho cuando tienes fuerza ilimitada -, entre a nuestro baño, me quité la ropa y me metí dentro de la bañera. El agua me ayudaría a pensar un poco. A aclarar mis ideas. A no pensar en lo inevitable.

¿Por qué me sentía así de miserable en aquellos momentos? ¿Acaso las palabras de Demetri fueron demasiado verdaderas como para que me hirieran tanto? No. Eso era imposible. Todo lo que me había dicho era mentira. Sólo era, una forma desesperada para hacerme cambiar de parecer, y así volver a Volterra sin usar la fuerza, pero aún así, me era imposible no pensar en el asunto.

¿Era posible que en verdad sea una carga indeseable para esta familia? Sí que lo era. Ya Edward me lo había dicho antes.

"Eres un estorbo".

Sus palabras volvieron a sonar por mi mente como aquel día, después de nuestra pelea, y antes de que casi intentara acabar con mi no-vida. Ahora que lo pienso, debí haber acabado con ella hace mucho. Así, me habría evitado pasar por tanto sufrimiento. Pero, además de ser una salida fácil y cobarde, no me habría reencontrado con mi Ángel, con mi Edward. Pero era probable que él ya no me amara como antes. Que en estos momentos sólo fingiera para que me sintiera cómoda, y no hiciera algo imprudente.

-Edward… - susurre -.

¿Cómo podía estar desconfiando de él? De las mil y una veces que me había dicho lo mucho que me amaba. De sus tiernas caricias y dulces besos. De mi ángel guardián. De mi razón de vida.

Dos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron de mi transe. Era él. Lo sabía porque su dulce aroma ya había llegado hasta mis narices. Era inconfundible.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? – Su voz sonaba muy preocupada, y enrabiada a la vez. ¿Y quién no lo estaría si supieras que lo más importante en tu vida había sufrido algún daño? -.

-Si - mi voz era sólo un susurro, pero sabía que él la podía distinguir entre el sonido del aguda de la bañera -.

-Bella, yo… - su voz sonaba algo insegura, como si tratara de decir algo, pero no se atreviera a hacerlo -. Creo que necesitamos hablar.

Abrió lentamente la puerta del baño, para luego serrarla tras de él y sentarse sobre el W.C. – el cual, probablemente, estaba sólo de adorno -.

Edward no lograba verme, ya que la cortina de la bañera me cubría. Era un alivio el no encontrarme con aquellos hermosos ojos dorados que poseía. Ya sólo con estar a su lado y escucharlo preocupado me hacen sentir culpable.

**Continuará…**

_Muchas graias a todas por dejarme reviews despues de haberme demorado tanto en actualizar_

_Espero que les guste este capitulo, ya que el proximo vendrá más pronto que este (1 semana aprox) para el alivio de algunas, y mio tambien u.u_

_cuidense, xau_


	14. Chapter 14: 'Acostarse' en el baño

**Aclaraciones: **

**- dialogo**

**/ continuacionde dialogo**

**Capítulo 14:** 'Acostarse' en el baño

Ni una palabra salía de nuestras bocas en aquellos momentos. El ambiente se había tornado algo tenso con el paso de los segundos, o minutos, u horas… No estaba completamente segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Edward había entrado en nuestro cuarto de baño y, se disponía a hablar. No necesitaba verlo a la cara para darme cuanta de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo comenzar con todo esto. Era un tema muy duro para él, y para el resto de la familia. Fueron cinco años en que, por lo que he logrado averiguar, no ha habido más que tristeza, culpa, y mucho, mucho arrepentimiento. Y como sigo pensando, todo esto no hubiera pasado si no fuera por mí. Yo era la culpable que todo sufrimiento pasado por esta hermosa familia, pero por más que tratara de disculparme con ellos, más insistían en que no era mi culpa, sino que de ellos, por no ser lo suficientemente fuertes en este tipo de casos.

-¿Dónde se encuentran los demás? – necesitaba decir algo para poder salir de esta situación tan incómoda que se había formado -. No siento sus olores en la casa.

-Alice tubo una visión, y Carlisle intervino para que no se quedaran y fueran de 'paseo' – su voz sonaba algo dudosa por lo que estaba diciendo -.

-¿Qué tipo de visión tubo esta vez? – llegué a la llaga del asunto -.

-Lo que sucede es que… Mientras estábamos en el bosque… Alice vio que terminábamos acostándonos… y pensó que sería un grato momento para presenciar, a lo cual Emmett se le sumó a la idea. Pero Carlisle dijo que necesitábamos privacidad para esas cosas, además de que teníamos que hablar de… algo importante – paró por un momento -. En resumen, las chicas llevaron a los chicos de compras, ya que Rose aún se encuentra molesta con ellos por el desastre causado en el Jeep. Mientras que Esme y Carlisle decidieron ir a pasear juntos. Lo necesitan. Hace mucho que no lo hacen… su privacidad de pareja se perdió por cinco años, y ya es hora de que la recuperen.

-Ya veo. Pobres chicos – en verdad, pobres chicos. Si algo sabía bastante bien era que, algo mucho peor que los Vulturi era – y alguien más del que no quiero recordar-, una tarde completa de compras con Alice y Rosalie. El ir de tienda en tienda, una y otra vez, hasta que los guardias deciden echarlas por disturbios, o simplemente porque el horario de la tienda ha acabado -.

-Aún así, prefiero estar en sus zapatos en estos momentos – nuevamente, el ambiente se volvió tenso -. Además, la frase 'terminar acostados' no es literal… creo que 'sexo' se acomoda más, pero suena vulgar.

El agua de la llave seguía corriendo. No sabía exactamente si era fría o helada, ya que no lo sentía, pero no importaba en aquellos momentos. Aunque tratara de estar calmada, no lo lograba. Simplemente, no podía.

Las palabras de Demetri seguían dando vueltas en mi cabeza, como una película DVD rayada. En sierto sentido, él tenía razón, ya que me estaban ocultando algo importante, pero por otro lado, estaba muy equivocado. Edward estaba profundamente enamorado de mí. Desde que llegué a Forks, me he vuelto su droga. Él depende totalmente de mí, y yo de él. Pero, también estaba la posibilidad de la mentira. De el cargo de conciencia de todos estos años, y mucho más…

-Edward. Necesito saber la verdad de una buena vez – se colocó alerta al momento en que dije su nombre -. ¿Qué fue lo que ha pasado en estos últimos cinco años? ¿Qué han hecho con su vida en este tiempo? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó a ti como para que todos estuvieran atentos a cualquiera de tus movimientos?

La posición de Edward volvió a relajarse, pero sólo un poco. Al parecer, mis palabras habían llegado más allá de los recuerdos de la mente, sino que también habían tocado los del corazón. Ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de mis palabras. Aún no está preparado para decírmelo. No debí tomar este tema tan a la ligera…

-Edward, yo…

-Bella, no te preocupes. Ya es hora de compartir mi agonía con alguien. No debo seguir guardándomela – aún me sorprende que sepa todo lo que pienso y siento -. Si no te lo cuanto ahora, no creo encontrar una nueva oportunidad para hacerlo.

Bufo.

-Creo que debo comenzar desde antes del matrimonio para que lo entiendas mejor. Una semana, para ser exactos. ¿Recuerdas tus constantes dolores de cabeza?

-Si – claro que lo recordaba. Nunca me había dolido la cabeza tanto en mi vida -. Recuerdo que Carlisle me hizo los exámenes pertinentes, pero no encontró nada. O eso fue lo que me dijeron.

-Pues, lo que te dijeron era mentira – tomó aire y siguió -. Los resultados del scanner revelaron un tumor cerebral ubicado en la parte trasera del tu cerebro.

Me quedé helada. Yo, con un tumor cerebral… y no me lo habían dicho. Me mintieron, como todos lo habían hecho desde siempre.

-¿Charlie y Renée sabían de esto? – mi voz sonaba algo quebrada -.

-Si. Ellos mismos fueron los que nos pidieron que no te reveláramos nada. No querían bajarte el ánimo en aquellos momentos, a sólo un par de días para el matrimonio, y nosotros accedimos al instante.

/ Ya pasado el matrimonio, Renée decidió llevarte con Phil no porque él se encontrara enfermo. Sino que, Phil era íntimo amigo de uno de los mejores especialistas en esto de tumores cerebrales. Molesté mucho para que me dejaran ir con ustedes, pero me dijeron que necesitaban tiempo a solas, ya que pronto, muy pronto, deberíamos hacerte la transformación. La expansión del tumor era rápida, y por mucho tratamiento que recibieras, no habría nada para remediarlo, pero Renée tenía la esperanza de que, se encontraría una cura pata tu enfermedad. Y luego pasó lo del accidente.

/ Cuando Alice logró verlo en sus visiones, ya era demasiado tarde. Estaban muy lejos como para llegar a socorrerte, a socorrerlas, mejor dicho. Pero cuando llegamos… no estoy muy seguro de lo que pasó en aquellos momentos, ya que es algo confuso, pero recuerdo lo demacrada que quedaste luego de todo aquello. Renée, aunque había recibido el impacto directamente, tu rostro estaba completamente destrozado. Eras irreconocible. Lo único claro que llega de aquel momento es el olor a sangre que emanabas. Una mezcla de tu dulce néctar, y la de una persona cualquiera; lo que hizo tu olor algo confundible.

La palabra 'paralizada' se quedaba corta con lo que me estaba ocurriendo mientras escuchaba su relato. Esta era la verdad, lo que en verdad nos había ocurrido a mi madre y a mí. Todo por la esperanza de salvarme la vida. Todo por verme bien, sana, feliz… Y Renée murió pensando en mi estado terminal.

-Creo que debería parar con esto y…

-Sigue, por favor – aunque me dolía lo que estaba escuchando, debía saberlo todo cuanto antes. Después, tal vez sería demasiado tarde -.

Nuevamente, tomo aire para continuar.

-Luego de aquel incidente, nuestra familia entró en pánico. Tenían miedo de que cometiera alguna locura para lograr acabar con mi vida, y poder llegar hasta donde tú te encontrabas, o eso pretendía. Pero, siempre me hacían recordar que no habrías querido que acabase con mi vida por algo tan… Aunque me doliera, debía seguir adelante, pero me costaba mucho hacerlo.

/ Una vez al mes, más o menos, los chicos me sacaban arrastrando de la casa para poder ir de caza. Ya no tenía voluntad propia, ni siquiera el piano me reconfortaba de tanto dolor acumulado. Y gracias a eso, los demás se dedicaron de lleno a mí. Aunque intenté demostrarles que estaba bien, y de que no se preocuparan tanto por mí, mis intentos de sonrisa eran un desastre, y mis palabras, poco creíbles. E inconscientemente, me seguían a todos lados, vigilaban de cerca mis acciones, y trataban de subirme el ánimo de cualquier forma, aunque eso significara humillarse frente a miles de personas.

/ Entonces, Alice tubo una visión. Más bien, varias visiones. Toras distintas y tan iguales como la anterior. En un principio, creí que Alice lo hacía para puro animarme, pero ninguna me era conocida, además que llegaban consecutivamente.

-¿Qué clase ve visiones tubo Alice? – mi voz sonaba algo retenida, pero era lo mejor que me salía -.

-En las visiones… tú eras la protagonista. Tú aparecías en cada una de ellas. Siempre vestida de negro, oculta entre las sombras, con los ojos apagados, y en Italia. Eso fue lo que más me desconcertó, y enrabió a la vez. ¿Cómo podía ser que estuvieras en Volterra si te había presenciado inmóvil? - tomo aire y continuo -. Entonces nos dimos cuenta de que algo no encajaba. Todos nuestros recuerdos de tu muerte eran muy borrosos para nosotros. Desde el momento de tu accidente, hasta tu entierro, si es que te enterraron.

/ Así que Carlisle decidió que debíamos viajar a Volterra para solucionar todo esto de una buena vez. Necesitaba saber si, todo lo visto por Alice era una vil mentira, o si los verdaderos mentirosos eran los Vulturi, quienes habían ocultado tu existencia. Esas sensaciones me tenían tan excitado, ansioso y rabioso a la vez, que casi tuvimos que arrendar un avión privado para viajar con seguridad – una pequeña risita escapó de los labios de Edward. Era como si se hubiera acordado de alguna mala anécdota -. Ya cuando nos instalamos en Volterra, Carlisle decidió visitar sólo a los Vulturi, para así poder prepararlos si era necesaria nuestra visita.

/ Cuando Carlisle llegó al hotel donde nos estábamos hospedando, nos contó parte de la historia que habían creado los Vulturi de tu pasado. Esa sarta de mentiras sin fundamento… Y lo peor de todo es que, hasta el día de hoy no tenemos idea de lo que en verdad pasó el día del accidente. Nadie quiso revelar nada acerca de ello, y tampoco nos íbamos a arriesgar sabiendo que, tu vida aún continuaba… en cierto modo.

Un calosfrío recorrió toda mi espalda. Lo que a Edward no le encajaba, a mi sí. Más bien, tenía un leve presentimiento con lo que a eso respecta. Tenía que ser él, no cabía duda. Pero, tampoco estaba cien por ciento segura de que, los Vulturi lo hayan mandado a llamar, sólo para ocuparse de un minúsculo asunto, o para ellos, eso era.

-Luego… - continuó – fue cuando….

-Basta. Por favor Edward, basta. No quiero saber más. No quiero… no quiero… - mi voz se volvió a quebrar. En verdad, no quería saber más. Ya el sólo hecho de imaginarme por todo lo que han pasado… en verdad, no quiero saber más -.

-Creo que tienes razón. Es demasiado para un día. Lo mejor será que te deje, un momento – sentí cómo se levantaba del W.C., y como mi mano, instantáneamente, le agarraba de la camisa -.

-Por favor, no me dejes sola…

Volver a estar sola, sería horrible. Hasta, el dejarme sola por unos cuantos minutos me afectaba. Por alguna extraña razón, un gran miedo me invadió por completo. No se si se debió a lo que habían hecho los Vulturi con mi familia – y lo que les seguirían haciendo -, o porque en aquel momento me sentía completamente indefensa. Igual o aún más indefensa que, aquella vez, cuando me dejó, por miedo a que saliera más herida. Sin saber que, dejándome sola me estaba desgarrando el corazón por completo. Y ahora, el sólo hecho de sentirlo lejos me desmorona.

-Bella, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, pero ahora lo que necesitas es… pensar un poco y decidir lo que quieres hacer con tu vida ahora en adelante – agarró mi mano con delicadeza, y la soltó de su camisa -. Ahora más que nunca debes estar hecha un lío. Después de esta… molesta visita, y después, el saber toda la verdad…

-Pero, no tengo vida si tu no estás. Eso ya lo sabes - corrí la cortina de la ducha para poder salir y enfrentarlo, pero mis pies se enredaron, como siempre, en la bajada, provocando que me tropezara -.

En un rápido movimiento por parte de mi amado, terminé sobre su pecho. En el suelo.

La fuerza con la que me había caído había logrado que Edward también se callera. Si hubiese sido humana, lo más probable sería que estuviera completamente roja, ya que, me encontraba completamente desnuda sobre mi querido esposo y amante, Edward.

Luego de eso, y sin ninguna explicación por nuestras partes, comenzamos a besarnos. Aunque esta vez, el beso ya no era tan tranquilo y cariñoso como siempre, sino que esta vez era, apasionado, lleno de un amor desesperado por salir. Era un beso extraño, pero me encantaba. Una de las manos de Edward comenzó a acariciar mi húmeda espalda, mientras que mis manos jugueteaban con sus cabellos. Nos separamos por un momento, para poder vernos a los ojos, y recuperar el aliento.

-Creo que Alice tenía razón con lo de su visión – logró susurrar Edward, mientras me besaba el cuello, los hombros… -.

-Es verdad… no hay que defraudarla entonces – Edward dibujó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, me tomó entre sus brazos muy rápidamente, y me llevó hasta la cama de nuestra habitación -. ¿Creí que sería en el baño? ¿No habías dicho que 'acostarse' no era el mejor termino?

-Sí, lo dije – me dejó cuidadosamente sobre la cama, y se acercó a mi oído -… pero puedo cambiar las cosas.

-Me encanta que las cambies – acerqué mi rostro al suyo, y le di un corto beso -.

No se cuanto tiempo debió pasar desde eso. Quizás fueron segundos, minutos, incluso horas. No estaba segura, pero tampoco me importaba. Sólo quería sentirlo conmigo, a mi lado, en mi interior. Hacía tanto tiempo que no nos encontrábamos en estas circunstancias, más de cinco años, y se notaba. Nuestras exigencias y necesidades de uno por el otro nos delataban por completo. Aunque insisto, me daba exactamente lo mismo, Sólo quería sentirlo conmigo. Sus prendas volaban por la habitación, y sus caricias me llevaban hasta el mismísimo cielo.

-Te amo – me dijo al terminar con su 'acción' -. No se que haría si te vuelvo a perder, Bella.

-Ni yo – Edward se acomodó a mi lado, mientras que yo me acurrucaba en su pecho -. Aún así, tengo miedo. ¿Qué será lo que nos ocurrirá cuando termine el mes? ¿Qué pasará contigo? ¿Con los chicos? ¿Qué pasara con… - Colocó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labio para poder callarme -.

-No quiero que pienses en eso ahora. Lo que necesitas es tranquilizarte, olvidar lo que ocurrió hoy, y disfrutar del tiempo que nos queda – otra vez, una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro -.

-Por eso te amo, mi querido Edward.

**_Continuara..._**


	15. Chapter 15: Forks, lobos y Jake

Capítulo 15: Forks, lobos, y Jake.

- Déjenme ver si he entendido bien – todos asintieron -. Ustedes me están dando permiso para ir a Forks a ver a mi padre y tratar de recuperar algo de mi memoria, ¿cierto? - nuevamente asintieron -. Pero, no puedo ir sola a ninguna parte, muchos menos en un lugar público. Tampoco puedo revelar mucha información de los Vulturi y… bajo ninguna circunstancia puedo ir a la Push – lo último fue sólo un susurro. Esa era la condición más importante que me habían impuesto, pero también, la más dolorosa -.

Aunque era un recuerdo algo borroso, también era uno muy querido. Jake. Él siempre había sido mi mejor amigo. Siempre se preocupó por mi seguridad al juntarme con los _fríos_, como él los llamaba, y de que, cuando Edward me dejó, mi corazón se fuera componiendo poco a poco. Eso jamás pude pagárselo. Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando supe lo que él sentía a por mí. Yo lo quería, obviamente, pero no igual a como él me quería a mí. Además, él nunca me perdonó que me comprometiera con Edward, y mucho menos que me haya casado con él. La vida había sido muy injusta para él en ese aspecto. Y me siento culpable. Fui yo la que le causó este sufrimiento. Fui yo la que le rompí el corazón en mil pedazos una y otra vez. Y la que no fue capaz de reconstruirlo como él lo había hecho con el mío…

- Bella, cariño, debes entenderlo – el voz de Esme me sacó de mi trance. Seguía siendo igual de dulce que hace cinco años, y eso me reconfortaba un montón -. Ahora, más bien, desde tu matrimonio hace cinco años, te convertiste en una Cullen, lo que no te da derecho a entrar en ese territorio. Y mucho menos ahora, que eres un vampiro.

- Los licántropos de aquel lugar protegen y acceden a su tratado como una de las reglas más importantes de su vida – completó Carlisle, desde el otro lado de la mesa -. Protegen a su gente de nosotros, aun sabiendo que nosotros somos vegetarianos. Es toda una guerra por instinto.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero aun así… - suspiré. No podía hacer nada ante esa situación. Ellos eran, aunque no lo quisiese reconocer, mis enemigos. Ahora y siempre -. Hare lo que pueda.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de todos los presentes, menos por el de mi amado. Era como si estuviese viendo algo en específico en esta sala, pero no había nada. Estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Traté de no preocuparme mucho, pero me era imposible. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba por su mente, y así, tampoco podría ayudarle.

Aunque opté por lo más sano y fácil. Entrelacé mi mano en la suya, y la apreté fuertemente. Esperaba inspirarle algo de confianza, y al parecer Jasper se dio cuenta de mis intenciones. De un momento a otro, todo se veía más fácil. Todo tenía una solución. La oleada de confianza se expandió en la habitación, dejando a todos mucho más tranquilos que al principio. Los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los míos. Lo más probable es que ya se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones por medio de la mente de Jasper, pero no importaba, solo quería verlo tranquilo. Y gracias a mis intenciones, me gané una sonrisa de su parte.

Después de eso, tenía todo mucho más claro, pero una gran duda se encontraba dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué haremos con Charlie? ¿No creen que le dará un ataque al verme viva en frente de él? Y además, con esto de ser un vampiro…

- No te preocupes de eso, Bella. Ya lo tenemos todo planeado – me cortó Alice levantándose de su asiento en un salto. Todos voltearon la mirada hasta ella, y todos dijeron al unísono:

- ¿En serio?

- Bueno, creo que me expresé mal. Edward me entiende – le dio una sonrisa -.

- Entiendo lo que viste, pero es arriesgado. No estamos cien por ciento seguros de que no se desmaye si hacemos lo que dices – Edward paso su mano libre por su cabeza, como si se estuviese rascando. No es que lo necesitase, ya que no sentimos ese tipo de estímulos -.

- ¿Se podrían explicar, por favor? Hay más personas en la sala que solo ustedes dos – Rosalie sonaba algo molesta. Nunca le había gustado ser la última en enterarse de las cosas, como en este caso. Pero esta vez, casi todos eran los desentendidos -.

- Lo que pasa, mi querida Rose es que hace cinco minutos, mientras ustedes trataban de decirle a Bella porque no podía ir a la Push, tuve una visión… – volvió a tomar asiento, y continuó -. …en donde, Bella llegaba a su casa en Forks tranquilamente, y como dijo ella, a Charlie le da un ataque, que lo deja inconsciente por dos días. Así que, por razones obvias, no harás eso, ¿entiendes?

Me había quedado helada, más de lo que yo ya era. ¿Cómo que a Charlie le daría un ataque? Y además ¿Inconsciente por dos días? Oh Dios… estaba claro que no haría eso de plantarme frente a Charlie así nomás.

- Bueno, prosigo. Luego de haber visto eso, me quedé pensando por un momento en lo más razonable posible y…

- Llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería hablar con él primero. Así se evitaría el ataque de dos días – continuó Edward -. Pero nadie asegura que no le dará el ataque al decirle que su hija está viva, y que ahora es un vampiro.

- Claro, arruíname la idea hermano – Alice se cruzó de brazos algo, más bien, muy enfadada –.

- La idea no es mala, Alice – Carlisle se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por la sala -. Aun así, no poder estar seguros de si funcionará o no. Mientras no tengas una visión que lo compruebe todo, no nos acercaremos a él.

- Pero Carlisle. Sabes que me es difícil tener visiones de Charlie si anda siempre acompañado de esos perros – se quejó.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué estaría Charlie, como dice Alice, acompañado de la manada todo el tiempo? Él tenía su casa, su trabajo, su vida. Hasta podría rehacerla si hubiese tenido alguna cita con alguna chica del pueblo, se hubiese enamorado, y haber tenido un pequeño hijito. Aun era joven. No necesitaba guardaespaldas peludos de dos metros. Además, el no sabía que eran mitad lobos, ¿verdad?

- Charlie sabe todo esto… sabe de licántropos y vampiros, y está con ellos por protección… - pensé. Más bien, pensé en voz alta. Carlisle se detuvo en seco al escuchar mis palabras, y Edward me giró para verme mejor.

- Pues, si. Pero no todo. Quiero decir, sabe que los chicos de la Push son licántropos, además de la existencia de los vampiros – trató de explicarme Edward. Se notaba algo incómodo con todo esto, y no lo culpaba. Lo más probable es que se sintiera culpable de no haberme dicho esto antes -. Pero los licántropos, para no perturbarlo más de lo que ya estaba, omitieron la parte de que su hija se había casado con un vampiro, y que su nueva familia chupaba sangre. Creo que fue lo mejor. Actuaron con prudencia. Pero ahora entra el problema de cómo decirle que estuvo conviviendo con vampiros todo este tiempo, que su hija lo sabía, y que ahora es parte de ellos.

- Y el otro problema es que ahora vive en la Push, lo cual hace un poco difícil su contacto con nosotros – Jasper terminó de completar – Además de que dejó la jefatura de policías

- ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? Charlie adoraba su trabajo. Era como su segunda familia.

- Hay que entenderlo. Perdió en un instante a su hija y a su antigua esposa. Quedó completamente solo. Sin hermanos, sin padres. Su única familia se fue en un accidente automovilístico. Estaba claro que la tristeza sería extrema. Por eso hay que darle a Bill puntos extras, por habérselo llevado a la Push, y haberlo cuidado día y noche en sus momentos de agonía – se notaba un tono de culpabilidad en su voz. No se sentía bien diciéndome todo esto -.

Y yo, me sentía morir. Completamente culpable. Lo había dejado completamente solo en esta vida. Gracias a mí, y mi estúpido tumor, Renée y yo habíamos acabado en un ataúd para él. Le había destrozado su corazón hasta un punto de llegar casi al suicidio. Era un monstruo. Si no hubiese sido por Bill y los chicos de la manada, Charlie quizás… quizás estaría bajo tierra acompañando a mi madre.

- Lo mejor será hablar con la manada antes que con Charlie. No lo dejarán juntarse con nosotros si no tenemos un buen motivo para hacerlo

La voz de Carlisle me sacó del trance en el que me encontraba. Y luego, fueron los brazos de Edward los que me acunaron. Unas palabras de aliento salieron de sus dulces labios, y me ayudaron a reponerme fácilmente. En verdad, no tenía idea como pude haber sobrevivido por tanto tiempo sin su compañía.

- Entonces, ¿Cuándo partimos? – por primera vez, la voz de Emmett se hizo presente -.

Carlisle me miró fijamente por un momento antes de hablar.

- Bella, ¿Prefieres partir esta noche, o mañana a primera hora? Depende como tú te sientas.

- Hoy mismo. Ya no nos quedan muchos días. Y como van las cosas, los Vulturi podrían venir a buscarme antes del plazo previsto. No hay que perder tiempo en esto.

- Bien, ya está decidido – Emmett se paró de un salto, y lo siguieron los demás, desalojando la sala. Solo quedamos en ella Edward y yo -.

Estuvimos callados por un par de minutos, los cuales se me hicieron eternos. Sabía que estaba preocupado por mío. Habían sido demasiadas revelaciones en muy poco tiempo. Creería que mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio, y tenía razón, pero no quería verlo así por mi causa. Estaba decidida a decirle que me encontraba bien, y que lo mejor sería apresurarnos, pero algo me decía que siguiera callada.

Ya habían pasado más de siete minutos, y aun nos encontrábamos en completo silencio. Ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Hasta los líos de mi cabeza se habían disipado por completo en esta situación. Estaba incómoda. Su rostro seguía con la misma expresión. Tampoco había movido un músculo en todo este tiempo. A este paso, en poco tiempo quedaría hecha polvo de tanto nervio. Hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

- Lo mejor será apresurarnos en arreglar las cosas para irnos luego.

Bien. Esa respuesta no me la esperaba. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a solo decirme eso después de tenerme con los nervios de punta por tanto tiempo!? Esperaba un consejo, una súplica, hasta un reproche, pero no esto.

Le levantó del asiento, y se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir por ella, me levanté con mucha velocidad, y le tomé del brazo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Edward Cullen?

Él simplemente dio media vuelta para verme a la cara, y respondió lo más obvio.

- A nuestra habitación a hacer las maletas ¿Dónde más iría?

En verdad sabía como sacarme de mis casillas.

- Ya se que vas a nuestra habitación. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿por qué, luego de haber estado preocupado por mi en gran extremo, y haberte quedado conmigo en este lugar por más de diez minutos en absoluto silencio, de un momento a otro te levantas y te escapas? – Si, te escapas, porque no había otro adjetivo para lo que estaba haciendo -.

- ¿Escapando, yo? Estás loca – se giró nuevamente, pero mi mano no lo soltaba -.

- Seré loca, pero no estúpida. Sé que algo te está perturbando en estos momentos, y no me lo quieres contar – dije en un tono más fuerte -. Tenemos toda la tarde para discutir esto, asi que más vale que comiences.

Resopló. Se había dado cuenta que no tenía escapatoria. O hablaba, o hablaba. Así de simple. Y no me movería ni lo soltaría hasta que me dijera todo.

- Lo que pasa es que… - tomó aire y continuó - … ¿Estás segura que quieres seguir con esto? O sea, podríamos solucionarlo de alguna otra manera, algo más… práctica.

- Aja… ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya a Forks? – me fui directo al punto -.

- No es eso, es solo que… Bien, es eso. No quiero que vayas. Estaría en peligro tu integridad física y mental. Aun no eres capaz de caminar por una ciudad sin lanzarte sobre la primera persona que tenga un buen olor. Y allá en Forks, aunque seas conocida de ellos, los licántropos no tendrían piedad de ti. Te verían como una gran amenaza en potencia. Y tú encuentro con Charlie. Ya de por sí solo pensar en él te hace sentir culpable. Imagínate cuando estés frente suyo. Sería desastroso para ti, y para él.

Una de sus manos se colocó sobre mi rostro, dejando que el pulgar acariciase mi mejilla. No lo culpaba de pasarse mil películas de lo que podría pasar en este viaje. Era mi marido, mi amor, mi confidente, mi vida, mi pasado, presente y futuro. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo para preocuparse de mis instintos y mi posible estado mental. Que ya de por si en estos momentos estaba mal.

Suspiré, antes de colocar mi mano sobre la suya, tomarla, y llevarla hasta mis labios para depositar en ella un dulce beso.

- No te preocupes por eso. Ya no puedo empeorar – reí un poco -. Sé que no estás seguro de este viaje, y yo tampoco, pero es la única forma en que puedo recuperar algo de memoria. Si no lo hacemos, es probable que en cualquier momento, haya otro "ataque" en mi mente, y ¡Adiós Bella Swan de Cullen! Estaré oficialmente muerta. Por favor, solo quiero tu apoyo. Todo saldrá bien, solo ten fe.

- Fe… creo que la perdí hace muchísimo tiempo. Pero podría recuperarla – resopló -. Está bien. Te ayudaré lo más que pueda. Pero por favor no hagas nada arriesgado y que te pueda perjudicar en un futuro cercano.

- No te preocupes por eso. No quiero hacer más de lo realmente necesario – me paré de puntitas, y junté mis labios con los suyos.

Aun ahora, en este estado, me sentía mareada con solo sentirlo cerca. Estaría así con él todo el día si pudiese, pero ya en menos de una hora estaríamos partiendo hacia la hermosa, fría y lluviosa ciudad de Forks.

Ya luego de media hora de aquella reunión en la sala "comedor", nos pusimos en marcha. Habría bastado sólo con dos autos, pero cada uno tenía un valor sentimental para el conductor. Los único que lo lamentaban eran Emmett, que viajaba con Rose en el BMW; y Jasper, que dejaba atrás a su amada motocicleta y viajaba con Alice en el Porche amarillo.

Todos aun conservaban sus autos. El mercedes de Carlisle, El Jeep de Emmett, hasta el Volvo plateado de Edward. Todo seguía tal y como lo recordaba, y eso ya era mucho.

El viaje duró varias horas, llegando a la mansión de Forks ya al amanecer. Las cosas seguían estando donde mismo. Nada había sido cambiado. Lo único si era el polvo que cubría el piso. Todos los muebles y sillones estaban tapados con unas sábanas blancas. Hasta el amado piano de Edward se encontraba protegido de los males de la suciedad excesiva.

Ya para medio día, la casa había vuelto a su estado normal. Las camas contaban con colchas nuevas, los armarios llenos con ropa, y el piso brillaba con los pocos rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana. Pero algo nos tenía perturbados a todos, y eso era que, aunque llevábamos más de cinco horas en estos lugares, ningún licántropo se había topado con nosotros.

Se supone que nos debería aliviar eso, pero al contrario, nos dejaba más nerviosos. Sabíamos que decirles a ellos, pero no lo que vendría después. El enfrentar a Charlie cara a cara.

Emmett y Jasper lograron conectar la televisión, por lo cual, la mayoría de las personas se encontraban en los sillones viendo algún programa de conversaciones. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien de la Push llegara. Sólo debíamos esperar un poco más. Sólo…

- ¡Ya no aguanto más! – el grito de Emmett nos hizo saltar a todos en la habitación -. ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlos nosotros mismos? A este paso no llegarán hasta diez años.

- ¿Y cómo se te acurre ir a buscarlos si no podemos pasar a su territorio? – Rose le habló mientras se cruzaba de brazos y su mirada se tornaba severa -.

- No habrá necesidad de hacerlo – Susurró Alice -.

Ahí, detrás de la puerta, se encontraba el olor de alguien conocido. Alguien de la Push que venía a darnos la bienvenida. Jake.

_**Continuará… **_


End file.
